Saved by an Angel: Rosalie and Emmett's Past
by Jmarcinikglsd
Summary: Rosalie saved Emmett from a bear attack, intertwining his fate with hers. He became a vampire, and neither of them could ignore their attraction for each other. Here's the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is how Rosalie and Emmett met, duh! I wrote the Emmett parts, Daria (Daria-lyric) wrote the Rosalie parts, and Louise wrote the Carlisle parts! Please read it and review! Don't be afraid to criticize, we won't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I wish I did, though!!!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett had been out with his friends, again. Ever since he graduated from school, he spent every night going out with his friends; to either bars or nightclubs, whichever place seemed more exciting at the time. He and his buddies had just stumbled out of a bar, completely drunk, at two in the morning. They passed a couple girls, hooting and hollering at them before making their way down the sidewalk and stopping as they looked into the woods. One of the guys came up with a 'brilliant' beat or so he said. The bet was to go into the woods, right next to the bear caves, and to stay there for five minutes before coming back. Emmett instantly accepted, loving any sort of bet. Plus, if he succeeded in deal, he would get a beer from each person who didn't go into the trees. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…. Emmett counted in his mind, smiling to himself when no one other than himself agreed to the deal. Each second, the bet was sounding better and better. His mind was clearly clouded from the alcohol, so he wasn't thinking of the serious consequences of going into that part of the woods. His eyes were on the prize. He shot a bragging glance at his friends before making his way towards the trees.

Emmett staggered his way into the woods, his vision starting to go a little blurry. He pushed through the bushes and tree, making his way to the spot his pals had picked for him to stay for five minutes. Emmett flickered his gaze to his watch, but it was no use; it was too dark to see the numbers. He started counting in his head, tapping his finger against his leg as he waited. He didn't even get to a minute before he heard something, like sticks breaking and leaves crunching under something big. Emmett spun around and saw a huge grizzly bear; he got out of the way as it pounced. The bear attacked again, slicing Emmett's arm. He cried out and lashed out at the bear, having no affect whatsoever on the beast. He grunted, the realization hitting him that he had no chance. He was going to die right her, right now. Emmett moaned in pain, and managed to avoid an attack on his chest. The bear went at him again and again, teeth and claws, while Emmett _attempted _to fight back and dodge the bigger attacks. The bears swipes became more precise and deeper, opening up big gashes that made Emmett cry out in pain. As minutes passed, the fight to even move was coming out of him with each swipe the bear took.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Carlisle, I-I'm going to go for a walk." The kind blonde man nodded and told her to have fun. She smiled politely and began making her way towards the door. Edward -the brown haired boy in the family- was reading in the cushioned seat. Esme –Carlisle's wife- stood looking intently at her flowers she rearranged over and over again on the coffee table, looking as if she couldn't quite decide if they belonged in the position they were in. Rosalie made her out of the house and into the black night. A sliver of a moon hung high in the sky, lighting up her path with a slivery glow. She plucked leaves off a tree as she walked. She needed time alone out in the night. Rosalie perched herself on a high wall of rocks. It was nearly breaking, but she has just enough room to wiggle herself on.

Rosalie jumped at the noise of boisterous yelling in a distance. She could hear the ringing of laughter. A deep booming noise. "Hello?" She called quietly. No answer. The laughter went on for a long moment. She heard grunts and what sounded like falling. She had to check it out. Curiosity got the best of her. She snuck and slid her way around trees and bushes until she came to the scene of the crime. Rosalie's vision was blocked by a huge mass of brown fur. She wriggled around the cave that held some sort of animal –probably bear- to get a better view. Hiding behind a mass of leaves, she stuck her head just a bit out. She gasped quietly to herself. She saw a man –probably 18 to mid twenties in her guess- being stuck by the great big paws of a bear. As she got a better look at the man, she could tell he was intoxicated with alcohol. She was immediately scared for him. His face came into view and her heart suddenly ached. His face looked so innocent and sweet, he abruptly reminded her of Henry, her friend's son. She always had wanted children, but she didn't have time to let the horrible thought to fester. She had two choices, let this gorgeous, drunk man die and have it live on her conscious forever and see his face over and over again in her conscious, or save him and bring him to Carlisle. She didn't think she had the courage, so the second thought immediately gave out. But, when she saw the bear strike at him again, and more blood start to swell up, she couldn't help but rush to him. "No!" she screamed at the bear, as if he understood. The man fell to the ground and Rosalie pounced on the bear. He was clearly awe stricken. His last target completely helpless, but she was strong. She lunged onto him and sucked him dry of any blood with no mercy as fast as she could. Rosalie ran over to the man, groaning in pain, hopefully not taking his last breathes. She held her breathe and scooped the near lifeless man in her arms and ran him as fast as she could to Carlisle. She needed to save this man more and more every time she glanced down at his face, his right, dimpled cheek swelling with blood. "You're going to be all right." She told him softly, having a hard time believing it herself. 'I hope' she added in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Great name? Right? Hehe! Don't forget to review! Okay on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!! *drum roll***

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett's vision started to blur, and it wasn't from the alcohol. He could literally see his life flashing before his eyes, with each swing the beast took at him. The bear's dark figure was concealed in the shadows, due to the life coming out of him, and the deprived sense of sight humans had in the dark. He was weak with blood loss and the creature was unbearable stronger than him; this combinations caused his body to collapse to the ground, in a heap. Emmett surrendered to the attacks, grasping the fact that he was going to die. He couldn't move to dodge any of the swipes. This would be his last picture in his mind before he drifted off to wherever you went when you died. He somehowmanaged to put his arms up in a feeble attempt to protect his face from the vicious attacks coming from the grizzly. His whole body was covered with cuts and gashes, each one throbbing with agonizing pain. Emmett yelled out in pain, his cry coming out in a low, croaked whisper. The bear's claws made contact with his face, causing a huge cut to appear across his forehead. He could feel the blood seeping out of the cut; the amount of blood he had lost was making him feel lightheaded and dizzy.

The next sight Emmett saw had to be a hallucination, no less. Another shape appeared in his blurring vision. He couldn't make it out until the moon peaked out from beneath the cloud, triggering Emmett to see a woman in his field of vision. Of course, he had to delusional. A ray of light lit up her figure, coming from the moonlight, even thought Emmett thought she had to be angel. She was absolutely beautiful and impossibly perfect. She moved at an unbelievable speed, her body moving in a blur across his vision. Emmett wanted to warn her about the bear, tell her to run. She would die if she came near the irritated creature, but no words came out of his mouth. Only hitched breaths escaped his lips. Emmett heard the bear rustle in the leaves as it fought off something. He heard a few low growls before everything was silent, except for a soft thump.

When the girl stopped in from of him, he wanted to scream out to her to escape the bear or whatever had killed the bear. Still, no words came. Emmett could make out her features, even though his sight was blurry. The woman had wavy, blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. On her face, was a mask of concern and worry, as she reached out towards him. Her skin glittered in the moonlight, making the sight of her angelic. Right then, Emmett knew he was going to die. Surely, she was an angel, who had had come _for him_. She was here to guide him. Emmett couldn't understand why an angel would be here to take him to hell, because of course, that was where he would go due to all of the things he had done in his lifetime. He didn't have time to comprehend anything else about the situation; his mind was fuzzy, and he couldn't think a clear thought. His body was numb, the cuts ceasing to cause any more pain to him. He couldn't feel anything at all. A soft buzzing sound echoed in his ears and small dots of light danced about his sight. Emmett had the sensation of being lifted and flown away at an incredible speed. The black dots danced in his vision for a few seconds, and then, everything went black. The sensation of flying stayed with him as he blacked out.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie crouched beside him as she held her breathe. She ran her fingers quickly over his face, blood smearing on her fingers. Underneath the blood, he was soft, and smooth. But, she had no time to bask in the lovely feel of his skin; she had to get him to Carlisle. The gorgeous bloodstained man groaned in pain as she slipped her arms under his back and legs to lift him up. His breathes were ragged, yet quiet. She feared he would die before she even came close to the house. She had no idea what would happen if she did make it anyway. Would Carlisle actually change him? If he did what would happen then? Would he run away? Would he want to stay? She didn't have much time think. Her number one priority was to get him to the house. She ran as fast as she could, her feet hitting the ground hard. "It will be okay…" she cooed softly. The house was just in a short distance and she pumped her legs harder, hoping to get there faster. The beautiful stranger in her arms became dangerously quiet, but his heart was still beating, very slowly. The beating rhythm skipped a few beats before pumping slowly again. The feeling of not breathing became uncomfortable for her; she was so used to smelling. The sensation was unbearable so she drew in a small breathe. His smell became too intoxicating. She quickly held her breathe again. Rosalie made sure she didn't breathe around him again.

Rosalie finally made it the door of the house. She turned the knob with difficulty and pushed the door open. "Carlisle!" She shouted. He instantly came hurrying down the steps. He looked shocked, but he kept running towards her. "Carlisle, you have to save him, please." She pleaded. She looked at him with a begging face. She needed him to save this man. "Please!" She said again. Carlisle nodded. "Back up… On second thought, you might want to go into another room. Rosalie started to shake her head, then thought best of it. She left quickly, giving Carlisle more time. She sat in a seat in the kitchen impatiently. She gnawed on her bottom lip. She heard the distraught groans of the man. He must be dying, he won't make it through, was all she could think of. But he has to.

Moments later, for what seemed like an endless amount of time, Carlisle strode into the room. He had spots of blood on his hand. Rosalie chewed on her lip even more. "So?" Carlisle nodded. "I think he's going to make it." That was the best news she could ever hear, but 'think' still left a small chance he might die. She left the kitchen and into the living room where she left them. He wasn't there. She turned to Carlisle who already seemed to know what she was going to ask. "He is upstairs." Rosalie nodded and made her way up the steps slowly. She walked into the room. She saw the man, laying there, breathing shallow breathes. Blood stained his clothes and matted his hair. Streaks of scarlet splotched his face. She walked over to him, still holding her breathe. She didn't trust herself yet. She would breathe around him again, maybe on day 2. She pulled a chair that was sitting in a corner beside where he lay. She let her eyes run over every one of his features. He had a sweet child like face that was still handsome like a man. He was muscular; she could tell he worked out on a daily basis. His hair was dark and curly yet tamed. She ran her fingers in it, her hand coming back stained with scarlet. She found his hand lying limp beside him, and clasped hers in it. She held his right hand in both of hers. She focused on his shallow breathes, counting each deep inhale and exhale he made.

**A/N: Review! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!!!! Wooo!!!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett was floating in the blackness. He had the sense of being moved, but that was it. All he could see was black and no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes, nothing but the dark entered his vision. It was as if his eyes were being held down by weights. He could faintly hear a soft buzzing sound in his ears. A few times, a soft chiming voice echoed in his ears, reassuring him; the voice of an angel. The voice was dim in his mind, as if it was coming from a faraway place. The angel told him it would be okay, that he would be okay, that everything would okay. Emmett didn't understand what she was talking about; he was on his way to hell. Right? How would that be okay? The voice went quiet; due to the fact that she stopped talking to him or that he couldn't hear her anymore. He didn't know which it was.

Groans and grunts escaped his mouth without his own accord. He couldn't feel the pain, but the weak moans came anyways. He wasn't sure where he was, but the sensation of running stopped and another voice entered his mind, still sounding as if it was off in the distance. This voice was a man. God? Emmett was laid down on something hard and cold, like metal. Two points of pressure pierced his skin on his neck, wrists, everywhere. It felt like shots. He couldn't comprehend anything that was going on. Why was he getting shots? Wh- His thoughts were literally broken off as the fire came for him. The fire burned through his whole body, causing excruciating pain. It threatened to burn him alive, and he cried out in anguish, his body physically cringing to escape the burning flames. The flames burned on, no matter how much he cringed or moaned. He wished he could go back to feeling numb, he wished he could die already; anything would be better than this, than being engulfed in the agonizing flames of hell. He wished more than anything for the suffering to end, but the fire's blaze never wavered, threatening to burn him alive. Emmett had no clue of how much time passed as he burned and burned. As the days passed the flames receded a little more, but the pain was still unbearable. He was comforted to know that someone was by his side, he could sense it.

As three days passed, the flames faded away to nothing, but they seemed to have burned his throat, causing it to feel parched and aching, like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. His senses were keener; he could feel warm hands clasping his right hand, and could smell a floral scent, almost like a natural perfume, the green grass outside, everything. Emmett could hear soft voices murmuring in his ears and the sound of cars rushing by in the distance. He tried to ignore the rasping in his throat as his bright ruby eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred for a second until everything came into view; it was as if everything was magnified. The sight that amazed him the most was the angel sitting by his side, holding his hand in hers. Emmett stared at the woman, seeing her in full glory with his new vision. She looked even more beautiful than before. She looked so natural, yet so inhuman. The events of the past days flashed back to him; the bet, the bear, the pain, the woman, the fire. His expression was a mask of confusion as he gazed at his savior. "W-where am I?" He managed to get out, his new silky voice surprising him.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

The man's groans and grunts broke Rosalie's heart a little more each time he cried out in pain. She rubbed her thumb in circles around the back of his hand. Each day she gained more courage to start breathing around him again, or to stroke his cheek, or run her fingers through his hair. She was delighted when her hand didn't come back streaked with scarlet, but he did still have dried blood sticking to each dark curly strand. She ran her fingers over the fading scars where the man had been slashed by the bear. The marks became lighter and lighter until they vanished and we're there at all. Rosalie ran her eyes over his tattered clothing that was once blue –which she could tell by little blue threads hanging down- but were now a thick vermillion color. She knew he needed new clothes, but she didn't want to leave his side. By the time she realized that, it was day two. She knew he wouldn't wake up on day two, like most vampires he would probably take 3-4 days to wake up, but what if something went wrong and he did wake up. Like, if he took a shorter time. Or, what if he stopped breathing? She didn't want to leave his side, but she had to.

She skidded down the stairs. "Carlisle… I-I'm going to go to the mall. He's going to need clothes. C-can you keep an eye on him, please?" Rosalie rushed her sentences; she wanted to come back as soon as possible. He nodded and she hurried out of the door. She took the keys from the hook by the door and ran into the garage. She made her way over to the black family car. She definitely needed her own car. Maybe something red. She backed out of the garage and raced down the highway to the mall. She made her way inside to the men's department store. She silently cursed to herself. She had no idea what his size was, she should have asked. She took the best guess she could and purchased a blue top –close to the one he had- hoping he would like it since he was already wearing blue. She bought faded blue jeans and white sneakers and hurried out the mall. She jumped in the car and sped back to the house then raced inside and up the stairs. Carlisle stood by the door, as if he was just passing by to check on the man. "Thank you." Rosalie said and nodded and walked away. She went inside the room in her usual chair and sat by him, taking his hand in hers again.

A couple days passed by and it was getting closer to the time he would awake. She gnawed on her bottom lip and had a fluttery feeling in her stomach, to be known as 'butterflies in her tummy'. What is he didn't like her? What is he was angry with her for having him damned to his hell? What if he ran away? What if he became angry with her for holding his hand or even being by him? His hand moved a tiny inch. Then he moved a little more. She watched as his eyes fluttered open. This all happening in a matter of ten minutes. "Ca- Carlisle, he's up!" She called down to him. "W-where am I?" The man stammered. His voice like silk to her skin. Rosalie let go of his hand, suddenly self conscious of how she looked, or how she acted. "Uh-uh. I'll have someone else answer that. P-p lease, wait?" She murmured. "Carlisle!" She called again before he entered the room.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Carlisle rushed upstairs when Rosalie called. Edward and Esme stood by the door Carlisle moved Rosalie back a few steps from the volatile newborn. "Emmett?" Carlisle said holding out a hand in a gesture of peace, he had found his name out from Edward's mind reading ability. "My name is Carlisle... and this is Rosalie my daughter. And by the door are Edward and Esme my son and wife. No one will harm you." He paused for a moment and glanced at Edward who gave him a tiny sign that Emmett was calm and prepared to listen. "Emmett... you were attacked, and almost killed be a bear. Rosalie saved you and brought you here I did all I could but there was no other way to save you. I hope you can forgive me. You are a Vampire... son, as are we."

**REVIEW!** **It will make my life a happier place!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I love you guys! I just posted this story and I already got reviews! Thanks for reviewing ****EdwardLoverXXX**** (The first review on this story!) and ****OrangeJuice7**** (The second!) Thanks! R&R! Tell us if there is anything we need to improve :D! The next chapter!**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie raised her eyes brows. Emmett was this gorgeous stranger's name. He was even more beautiful as a vampire. She bent her head, shielding her face by her golden hair as Carlisle told him her name. She was sure if she was a human she would have blushed. Rosalie fidgeted with her fingers as she stood leaning against the wall as Carlisle talked. Rosalie prayed that he wouldn't be angry. She knew for sure he would be confused. In his world, Vampires only existed in story books or movies. But in his new world, they were as real as humans.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett stared at Carlisle's hand awkwardly, and then, flickered his gaze around the room, wondering where he was. He didn't recognize the place or anyone here, but it looked like he was in a library or a study of some sort. He returned his gaze to Carlisle. His gaze moved around the room, taking in all of the faces Carlisle was introducing. Emmett kept his gaze on his angel, Rosalie, for the longest time before he looked at Edward and Esme. They all looked beautiful and so perfect. Emmett snapped his gaze to Carlisle in a flash as he started speaking again.

Emmett laughed out loud. Vampire weren't real. They couldn't be; it was impossible. But, he remembered he _was_ attacked by a bear. He recalled all of the cuts he had gotten, even though the memory was groggy and blurry. Emmett's gaze traveled to his arms, but no traces of the fight with the grizzly were left on him; not one single gash. How was that possible? He _knew_ he had gotten scratched up pretty bad; he should be dead, but he didn't feel like he was dead. He took a deep intake of breath, which caused his throat to ache more than before. Emmett looked at Rosalie, taking in her sorrowful and sweet expression. He wanted to believe what this man was saying, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was crazy. "Are you people crazy? Vampires don't exist. Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, his voice unsure. Deep down, he knew what they were saying had to be true, it was the only way he could still be here.

**CARLISLE'S POV**

"No, no." Carlisle said in he's normal level tone. "Vampires are very real. And that burn in the back of your throat right now... can only be quenched by blood. You have two options, stay with us and we will teach you how to live in animal blood.... or you can go your own way and survive on human blood." Carlisle paused and observed the exchange between Rosalie and Emmett. "Of course we would all love for you to choose to join our family. Wouldn't we Rosalie?" he asked with a smile.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie was fading in and out of concentration on Carlisle's speech, because she was observing every inch of Emmett. His cheeks looked sweet and soft and dimpled. His eyes were a bright vermillion color. His hair of a dark brown, curled slightly on top of his head, was messed up during the battle with the bear. His shoulders were broad and extending from them, his tattered shirt revealed big muscles. "Wouldn't we Rosalie?" She heard a familiar voice ask and came out of her daze to see everyone's eyes looking at her. "Uh- uh what?" Carlisle repeated himself, and she then realized he was the one speaking to her in the first place. "Oh, yeah..." Rosalie nodded and look down at the floor, embarrassed for being caught admiring the beautiful stranger named Emmett.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett forced himself to look away from Rosalie and focused on Carlisle. The words seemed to be something out of a work of fiction, but they did explain everything; how he was still here after being mauled by a bear, the raspy feeling in his throat, his enhanced senses. He couldn't think of any other explanation, so he took the vampire reason quite well. Emmett stayed silent, as he weighed his options; stay with them or leave and go out on his own. He snuck a quick glance at the angel and his choice was made. A light laugh escaped his lips when Rosalie looked down at his glance. It was cute. "I will stay.," He said calmly. There were two main reasons he wanted to stay with them. One, Rosalie was here and he didn't know if he could leave his angel, his savior. And two, he didn't think he could live with himself if he preyed on humans, considering he had once been human.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Something inside Rosalie jumped when he said he would stay. She was overcome with feelings of happiness, excitement, nervousness, and plain baffled. She looked down, hiding behind her curtain of hair, hiding the smile that was twitching the side of her lips that would soon pull up in a grin. Gnawing on her bottom lip Rosalie showed him a hint of her smile, before looking away again. It was strange to her that a random man she barely knew could make her so nervous, giddy, and self conscious of what she was doing. "Good then. I think it's time for a group hinting trip, don't you?" Carlisle said to the group of now 5. Rosalie nodded, "It sounds good to me." Esme and Edward agreed in unison. The family set out to leave for the hunting trip but Rosalie stayed behind hoping Emmett would too just for a minute. When he did she retrieved a bag from the corner. "I-I got you these. I figured you would need clothes. I hope they are your size. I just guessed. Sorry, I should have checked." She gnawed on her lower lip again.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett stared at Rosalie beauty, even though he could only see a small part of her face because her golden hair was covering up her features. Carlisle's question snapped him out of his admiration. He quickly turned his gaze back to the man who changed him. He nodded at the question, not having a clue to what he was supposed to do to hunt. He was sure someone would show him. Emmett wished the burn in his throat would go away, it was bothering him. The faster he hunted, the faster the burn would be gone.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward left to go hunting, Emmett assumed, but Rosalie stayed behind. He walked to Rosalie, a soft smile spreading on his lips. "No, no. They are great," He murmured, barely glancing at the clothing she had got him. Without thinking, his fingers brushed across her cheek as he tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. She was absolutely gorgeous, especially when he could see her face. "Sorry," He muttered, as he gently took the bag of clothing from her. Emmett smiled weakly before setting the bag back down. "Should we go with them?" He asked and added with a smirk, "Will _you_ teach me how to hunt?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!! They made my day! Daria-lyric, you are an awesome Rosalie! This story would be NOTHING with out you!!**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

A light gasp escaped her lips. Invisible sparks streaked across her cheek where his fingers brushed to tuck her hair behind her ear. She was thankful that she was a vampire for this moment, because then she would surely be blushing. "Uhh.. No, it's okay. I'm sorry." She didn't even know what she was sorry for, as she looked down, avoiding his gorgeous scarlet eyes. She so badly wanted to know what it was like to touch his cheek now, with his soft yet marble vampire skin. Her fingers ached for it, so she pulled her fist into a ball and held them down to her side firmly.

She nodded when he asked if she would teach him how to hunt. "I would love to…" Rosalie examined Emmett as he set the bag down, his huge muscles flexing under his tattered shirt. She made her way down the stairs Emmett a few feet in front of her, probably not even meaning to be so fast. "I think you're going to like hunting. Especially the running part. You're going to be really fast, even if you don't mean to." They walked out the front door, becoming immersed in the wilderness. "Just let your instincts take control. But…" she began firmly, turning to him suddenly. "You're going to have to be able to tell Animal from Human. You will definitely be able to tell by the sounds they are making." She took a breathe of nervousness. She hoped she was talking too much. "You're going to have the find the will not to feed on humans. It will be easier as the time passes. But for now, it's going to be hard." She sighed knowing it would be a great challenge to him. "I'm sure Carlisle would tell you this in a much better way, if …" Rosalie didn't want to finish her sentence with the truth 'If he didn't know that I liked you and wanted you for myself.' Instead she went with "If he didn't want to stay with Esme so much. They're completely in love. It's sweet. " Emmett's hands swung as he walked, she could tell he was trying to slow down for her. Even though she was fast, his new born ability to run faster was greater. She yearned to reach out and hold his hand as she walked. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and kept walking. "I'm sure if you let your instincts take over you will know just what to do. But, try your hardest not to go for humans is all I ask."

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett chuckled as she apologized for no reason. He cupped her chin in one of his hands, and lifted up her head, so he could see her eyes. "Stop doing that, please, I want to see your eyes. They're too beautiful to hide," Emmett murmured before he sprinted down the steps. He looked back and saw no Rosalie. He stopped as he patiently waited for the woman to catch up. She explained about hunting as they walked out the door. Emmett listened, concentrating on her words and her chiming voice. He wondered what would happen if he went after a human by accident. Would they hate him? Make him leave? He shook his head, not wanting to think about that. "I will try," He agreed, nodding his head when she told him to try not to after humans. "Watch me hunt first, so you know what to do," Rosalie said before she took off after her prey.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie so badly wanted to reach out and touch him once he cupped her chin in his hand. She was too awe struck by the smooth, soft feel of his hand under her chin and the piercing gorgeousness of his eyes looking into hers to even speak much less touch him. She simply nodded, and he moved his hand, sprinting down the stairs. She let out an exhale before following after him and explaining everything.

"Thank you." She said as he told her he would try. "Watch me hunt first, so you know what to do," Rosalie said before she took off after her prey. She was in search of a small dear, something easy that will convey how to do this. She ran after the leaping animal, full speed. In no time, she caught up and leapt on her prey. They both went collapsing to the ground. Rosalie snapped the animal's neck, giving him a quick and easy death. She sunk her teeth into him and started sucking the thick vermillion liquid from his veins. She drank until the animal was empty of blood, wiped her lips and dusted off her clothes and skipped back to Emmett. "Did you see how it's done?" She asked him, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She listened to the rest of the family off in the distance, talking and laughing and feeding on animals. They seemed happy, except she could hardly hear much talk from Edward. He was a quiet boy. But, she could hear the laughter and statements of love between Esme and Carlisle. It made her smile. "Do you need me to do it again?" Rosalie didn't mind. She liked showing off and she still had a little burn left in her throat.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett smiled as she offered to hunt first. He watched in amazement as she pounced on the small deer, snapping its neck the instant she made contact with the animal. His eyes were in awe as he watched how gracefully she killed the poor animal. It was like she was a born hunter, so precise and elegant. _Hot_, He thought to himself with a smile as he watched. Emmett was still in awe when she skipped over to him, not one trace of the hunt left on her shirt. She was as clean and perfect as before. "Sure, I would love for you to show me again," He said, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lip. He knew he could do the hunting pretty good after seeing her demonstrate it once, but he liked the show.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie examined his smirk. Emmett's lips pulled up to side ever so perfectly, and his dimples dented each side in his cheeks. She nodded, "Okay then." She ran off in seek of a smaller dear this time. Repeating the same steps, Rosalie made sure she was more elegant than before, but she was also more self conscious. She could feel the stranger's eyes on her as she drank. The thought made her giddy and nervous at the same time. Who was this man to come into her life and make her feel all self conscious when she usually made others that way? The thought made her a little annoyed, yet happy at the same time. Happy, because she knew he was different than any other guy in this world. Rosalie came strolling back, clean except for the few dusts of dirt in her hair. "Now, you must have it right?" She really didn't want to hunt again. The thought of trying to be absolutely perfect to show him –even though she already was- was exhausting. Rosalie began appraising him again, examining his gorgeous features once more. She was admiring his child-like and innocent looking dimples before he caught her looking at him. She quickly averted her eyes. "Sorry…" Rosalie began biting her lip again. She was doing that a lot around him. She just couldn't help the butterflies he gave her.

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett's gaze followed Rosalie's figure as she killed another deer, repeating the same method; snapping its neck and then, drinking. It looked so simple when she hunted, so easy. He wondered if it would be so effortless for him. She returned to him, dusting herself off once again. Light laughs shook his body. "I had it good the first time," He replied with a genuine smile before he looked around the forest, focusing his senses on finding a prey. He thought the deer looked too easy and quite boring; he wanted something more challenging, more _fun_ for his first. He was too thirsty to waste time thinking, so he let his newborn instincts take over. An abundant amount of scents filled his nose, and he could oddly name which animals owned each smell. He went for the first scent he caught, a deer. Without thinking, he sprinted towards the animal and pounced, killing the animal in an instant. Emmett sunk his teeth into the deer's neck, letting the warm liquid fill his mouth and sooth the burn in his throat. He tossed the corpse aside, and unfolded himself from the ground. He looked at himself, noting that he got much dirtier than Rosalie. It was a good thing he didn't put on one of the new outfits she had bought him; it would have been ruined completely. The burn was still in his throat, but it had dimmed. Emmett went after another deer, and then another before he walked towards Rosalie.

Emmett couldn't look away from her, she was so beautiful. _Perfect_. He smiled as he approached her, examining himself once again. He was filthy, but it didn't bother him. His eyes twinkled with adoration and love, even though he didn't know this girl at all. He had never felt like this around a girl. He had had girlfriends before, but nothing ever made him feel this happy. Emmett absentmindedly took her hand in his as he thought. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the top of her hand, smiling down at her. "You're so beautiful. You know that, right?" He said before he abruptly pulled her close to his body, crushing his lips against hers. He couldn't help himself. Emmett kissed her feverishly and fiercely, not knowing that he was so much stronger than her.

**Guess what you should do now?!?! REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Well if you did why did you have me do it a second time?" Emmett smiled and ran off. She watched as he hunted, examining him just as he did to her. He moved fluently, and also very fast. He leapt on the deer carelessly, snapping it's next in an instant. Getting his clothes dirtier and dirtier Emmett drank the deer's blood. Rosalie wondered if there would even be anything left of his clothes when he finished. She watched him with his next two dear, laughing and shaking her head each time he messed his clothes up more and more. She could tell he would be a messy hunter. Rosalie stood, picking and brushing the dirt and dirt clumps out of her hair as she waited for Emmett. She was thankful that there weren't any humans our hunting today. It would have made this whole thing messy and much more dramatic than it needed to be.

Emmett finally finished and began walking toward her. Even with his tattered and filthy clothing, he was gorgeous. Rosalie smiled at him, hoping he would return the smile so she could have another glimpse of his cute dimples that made her heart ache for him. The short walk toward her seemed incredibly long –even with his new born speed- so much that she wanted to run to him. To maintain her cool she stared down at her nails, scratching the worn paint off them, thinking she would redo them once she was inside and at rest. She could feel Emmett's presence become closer and closer, and with each step she became happier and happier. She felt giddy to be near him. She knew that feeling would never falter as long as she knew him. Rosalie suppressed a squeak of joy as Emmett absentmindedly took her hand and brushing his thumb back and forth on top. She smiled, showing all of her teeth. "Thank you. You are not so bad yourself, Em. I mean Emmett." She felt dumb and obsessed for all ready giving him a nickname when technically she only knew him for a half hour. Before she got the chance to explain herself, he pulled her into a deep and fierce kiss. She gasped against his lips, stunned by the sudden kiss. She was too nervous and too shocked to do anything. Quickly, she tried to gather herself; she didn't want him to feel like she didn't like him or the kiss. She moved her lips with his just a fraction, getting the feeling school girls do when they have their first kiss. To her, it wasn't her very first kiss, but it felt like it with Emmett. And anyway it was their first kiss, and she hoped after her bad kissing technique at the moment, it wouldn't be their last. Rosalie was in too much shock and happiness that she forgot about Emmett's arms around her waist, nearly crushing her to him. Reluctant to break the kiss, but knowing she had to, she stopped kissing him, but never moved her lips or face from his. "Y-your crushing me," she gasped out, still astonished by his sudden, fierce kiss. She gave him a weary face, a little upset that she had to end the kiss.

**EMMETT'S POV**

The kiss was better than anything Emmett had ever felt in his lifetime. He suppressed a smile as their lips moved in matching movements as if they had practiced this before. It was intense and passionate until Rosalie stopped. Emmett's expression was quizzical as he looked into her golden eyes. He didn't get it until she gasped out. He quickly loosened his embrace and backed up a few steps, still dazed by the kiss. His lips quirked into a smile because she had actually kissed him back. "I didn't know I was that strong," He said, not really talking to anyone in particular. He was astonished that he had actually hurt her. Thinking about that, his gaze instantly snapped up to Rosalie. He walked towards her, closing the few feet between them. Emmett stood in from of her; his eyes peering down at her. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern. "I'm sorry," He added a second afterwards, his voice sincere and apologetic. He caressed her cheek, being as gentle as possible, as if she would shatter with one touch. Emmett flickered his gaze to the sky, noticing how much darker it had gotten. He wasn't sure how long they had been hunting. He absentmindedly wondered where the others were. Were they still hunting or were they at the house? "Should we go back?" Emmett inquired. He wished he could stay in Rosalie the whole night, in this simple moment, but he wanted to know more about what he had become; a vampire.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

"Well you definitely are," Rosalie told Emmett when he said he didn't know he was _that_ strong. The fireworks, from the kiss, in her never dimmed down. She still had that fluttery feeling in her stomach, and that dazed look in her eyes. "Oh, no I-I'm fine. Don't … worry about it." Rosalie still had trouble talking when Emmett was so close. It was like she couldn't focus on anything when he was right near her. All she could focus on was him, and how he looked, and how sweet he smelled. He apologized and she shook her head. "Really, i-it's okay, Emmett." Rosalie leaned into the hand that caressed her cheek, taking in his sweet scent as his fingertips ran across her skin. She looked into his eyes as his hand brushed against her cheek.

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." She was debating with herself whether or not she should take his hand. She didn't know if Emmett would like that, or if it was too early to. Maybe he wouldn't mind, because clearly he liked her. Right? She bit on her lip as she tried to make a decision. What if she didn't, would he think she didn't like him? Usually Rosalie never put this much thought into a relationship. But with Emmett, it had to be perfect. Something about him was special. She kept her hands limp at her side, after moments of deciding. "I-It would be a good idea if you changed. I prepared a room for you to keep your stuff in, when you get some that is." She looked at the floor beneath them, crunching leaves as they walked, Rosalie hurrying to keep up with Emmett's faster pace even when he was walking. "Then you can talk to Carlisle if you want. But after …" She summoned her courage up to ask him her next question. "W-would you like to take a walk with me? A walk with clean clothing and less blood." She gestured to his clothing and hunting. She chewed on her bottom lip, hoping he would say yes and hoping she didn't make a fool of herself. The sun was going down, and nobody would be wondering around here at this hour, it would be the right lighting and time for them to talk. She wanted to know more about Emmett. Rosalie kept her gaze on the forest floor as they continued to walk in the direction of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R! I have nothing to say, so on with the story!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett's smile was completely dazed as Rosalie talked to him; the kiss lingered on his lips and he yearned to feel her lips on his again. The feeling was ecstatic, like nothing he had ever felt before. He took a deep breath, inhaling her floral, intoxicating scent. His grin grew as he peered down at her, gazing into her beautiful topaz eyes, while his eyes were the complete opposite; an eerie, ruby red color, which stood out in contrast to his pale skin. "Thanks for helping me, with everything," Emmett in said in gratitude. She was taking pretty good care of him; getting him new clothes, staying with him through the flames, saving him, kissing him back…. and so much more. He wished he could do something for her, to show her how much he appreciated her staying with him. He knew she didn't _have_ to be here, but she was. But, what could he do? Emmett tried to match his brisk pace to hers, but he went faster, even if he didn't try to. Rosalie had to practically run to keep up with him. "That sounds good…. But… I would rather have you answer all of my questions, if you don't mind," He offered with a half-smile, half-smirk. Emmett felt more comfortable when Rosalie was by his side, as if it were natural.

Emmett chuckled as she gestured to his outfit. He was a mess. His clothes were in tatters and his shirt would be stained scarlet forever, but it wasn't like he was going to keep this particular outfit. "How did you hunt so cleanly?" He asked, stumped by his question. Emmett shook his head, not believing that she had hunted without getting one drop of blood on her. Rosalie wasn't one bit disheveled from her hunt; she looked the same as she had before, absolutely perfect, just like an angel. His smile grew involuntarily when he thought of her as an angel; the resemblance to the creature from above was uncanny. The answer to her question was, of course, yes. He wondered why she even bothered to ask; he knew he would do anything she asked. "Hel-" He cut himself off from swearing, it felt wrong to curse in front of her. "I would love to go on a walk with you, my angel," Emmett said with an innocent smile.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie gave Emmett a half smile. "Oh, no problem," she said in reply of his gratitude. She watched his feet as he slowed down trying to let her keep up, then speed up absentmindedly. She let out a soft giggle as she watched him. It made her happy that instead of speeding ahead of her he would rather walk with her. After moments of being amused by his attempt at being slow, Rosalie let herself try and keep up with him. She broke into a jog, as Emmett alongside her walked easily. She watched his face as he stared into the distance, watching where he was going. She narrowed her eyes, examining him for the hundredth time today. She couldn't help how much she loved his dimples, creamy skin, and dark hair to contrast. Rosalie smiled, tucking the hair that wouldn't quite go into the pony tail behind her ear as he asked if she would answer his questions. "I would love to," she told him softly.

Rosalie shrugged. "Practice, I guess. You're just a newbie, I'm sure you'll get the gist of it soon." He shook his scraggly hair shaking in the process. She made her way up the few steps leading to the front door. She put her hand on the knob, not opening yet, awaiting his answer. She hid the smirk that appeared on her face as he called her angel. The simple sentence made the fluttery feeling in her stomach double and double again. She choked out and 'okay' before opening the door. He slid past her into the house. His hand brushed along her waist and his shoulder brushed hers as he walked by. Even through the dirt and blood she could smell his sweet scent. She watched him as he passed by the walked into the house. She met the eyes of the family. A mixture of questioning, happiness, love, and encouragement in some. And in one pair of eyes, pure boredom, yet still amusement. She passed the eyes of her family and walked to her room. She shut the door and skimmed her closet for an outfit. She picked out a pink skirt and ivory top. She knew she could easily walk in that. She let her hair down and combed through it before going downstairs to wait for Emmett. Rosalie knew he needed some time, he was filthy.

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Good," Emmett said as he went at an incredibly slow pace –for a newborn- to make sure he didn't get too far ahead of her. He liked walking next to her. He snuck a few glances every now and then, getting stunned by her angelic beauty. Emmett knew he would never cease to be amazed by her. He was caught in the act of looking at her a few times, which made him chuckle under his breath and avert his eyes to where he was walking. At least, she seemed to be sneaking looks at him too; that thought made his lips curve up into a smile immediately. He was thrilled that she agreed to answer his questions; his mind was filled with endless things to ask. In that time, he could spend time with the angel and get his uncertainties answered. It was perfect.

"Maybe," He agreed doubtfully; he didn't think he would ever hunt with as much grace as Rosalie did. It was too much of an improbability for him to even consider the thought. He still wished hunting would have been more of a challenge; he always enjoyed a good fight, but he could ponder that thought later. Rosalie held her hand on the doorknob for the longest time before she opened it. Emmett laughed lightly as she choked out an okay. He strolled by Rosalie, his hand brushing across her waist and his shoulder brushing across hers. He caught the gazes of the family, smiling at all of the love and support that he saw in their eyes. Emmett slipped past the family, disappearing up the stairs. Rosalie pointed to a room, saying it would be his. He found the clothes Rosalie had bought him already hung up in the closet. He picked out a random outfit; he was never good with matching. Fashion wasn't his thing. He laid the clothes out on the bed before he walked out of the room, looking for a bathroom.

Emmett found the bathroom in no time. He washed up, getting all of the blood and dirt off of him before he looked at himself in the mirror. He was what you could describe as beautiful. He had the same dimples, curly black hair, and smile, but there were differences, too. His skin had taken on a pale shade, too pale for human. His features changed a bit, making them look unnaturally perfect. He looked fit to be a model, actually better than a model. Emmett looked into his own eyes, astonished by the differences. Compared to the warm, honey-gold color of Rosalie's eyes, his looked feral; they shone a startling ruby color. Emmett snapped his gaze away from his reflection and made his way back into his room. He threw on the outfit, throwing away the tattered shirt and pant he had had on before. It felt good to wear a fresh change of clothes. Emmett looked in the mirror, making sure he had gotten every trace of blood washed away before he strolled to the door. He leaned against the doorframe as he waited for Rosalie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, the next few chapters won't up on as fast.. We had the first few chapters already written, so we will need time to think of the next chapters! You can leave suggestions, ideas, advice, or any comments as a review! It would make my day! :D Really, it would! Hint hint: me and Daria-lyric might post much faster if we get reviews.... Just a little hint for ya'! Your reviews are our muses for writing! WOOO! ;)**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie smiled as she watched him disappear into a room she told him was now his. The way he moved was graceful and quick paced. She hoped he felt relaxed and at ease here. She didn't want him feeling out of place at what would be his new home, unless he decided to ever leave. Which, she hoped he never would.

Emmett leaned coolly on the door frame. The way he stood there, looking like a god or something , made her heart, or whatever she had, sputter. She smiled just as coolly and kept together as he did and flounced over to him. "Want to go on a walk now?" Rosalie had a sudden urge to grab his hand, but contained herself by clasping her own hands together. Emmett nodded, almost nonchalantly, and they made their way down the steps. "We will be back later." Rosalie didn't know if it was later, or soon. She hoped she didn't seem like she was just assuming he'd want to stay our later with her. It was a bit after dusk and she strolled outside. Far away the sky was a deep orangey purple color, but soon it would just fade to dark. But, in the short minutes she got to see Emmett's skin glitter under the sun burst. She hadn't noticed too much before from hunting or being under the shade of trees. She looked over him then smiled when he caught her watching him. She simply walked ahead of him, as they were at a stand still in front of the door. She couldn't hear the crunch of his foot steps behind her so paused and looked over her shoulder to smile. "Coming?"He nodded and was at her side in a flash, well actually he was a bit ahead of her. She picked up her pace to catch up with him. "So, what exactly is it that you want to know?"

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett leaned against the doorframe, until he saw Rosalie. He stood up straight and managed a serene smile. He nodded at her question. He tried to keep pace with her as they trailed down the stairs. "Bye," He said with a wave of his hand when they passed by the family. Then, they were outside. Emmett flickered his gaze about awkwardly before resting it on the sunset, which was absolutely stunning. The sun rested low on the horizon, barely peaking out through the mountains. The sky glowed with colors; tints of reds and oranges and purples. Each color faded into the next perfectly, and the higher you looked, the darker the sky was. Right above the mountains, the sunset looked like a rosy pink color with spots of orange here and there. The sight was breathtaking, to say the least. Emmett snapped his admiring gaze away from the sky and focused it on Rosalie; she was much prettier anyways. He gasped as he saw little sparkles dancing on her exposed skin and twinkling in the sunlight like the finest diamonds. Emmett could see his skin sparkling out of the corner of his eyes, which he noted absentmindedly. He was too focused on Rosalie to think about anything. She dazzled him. The twinkling lights on Rosalie's skin faded as the sun set, the moonlight casting an eerie glow to the woods. She looked as beautiful as ever, all pale skin and blonde hair. Her skin stuck out vibrantly in the moonlight. Emmett noticed she was getting farther away from him, but he thought nothing of this. He was too engrossed in his attraction to her to notice that she was walking.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie angelic, silky voice brought him out of his admiration. Light chuckles shook his body as he sprinted to her. In moment, he was at her side, flashing his teeth in a smile. Emmett offered his hand, giving into the temptation he felt for her. "May I?" He asked, politely with a smirk. Before she could answer, he grabbed her arm and spun her into another kiss. The kiss lasted mere seconds before he abruptly pulled away. Emmett growled under his breath and cursed. "Be more careful, you don't want to hurt her," He grumbled to himself in a warning tone. He knew how strong he was; he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself, if he ever hurt her. Emmett noticed he still had his hand in hers. He let go and took a few steps away, keeping a distance between them. Being so close to her made his mind go berserk with temptation, lust…. and love, if that was possible. He had only known this girl for a few days, but he could feel the strong physical and emotion connection between them. "I want to know everything about vampires…." He trailed off, not sure if his question was too broad.

Rosalie smiled and nodded at him when he asked if he could hold her hand, even though he had already taken her hand in his. Emmett abruptly pulled her to him and pulled her into a kiss. He forgot how strong he was –again- and nearly crushed her. She was stunned. Rosalie knew he meant nothing by it, he was trying to be gentle, but it abruptly set off a deep disturbing memory for her. One of her human memories she would never forget. Her face fell into a deep sad thought looking face. When Royce and his friends had… no! She refused to think about this while she was with Emmett. She didn't want Emmett to feel bad and she really liked him. She heard him curse under his breathe, almost inaudible. He let go of Rosalie's hand which made her push her eyebrows together. She didn't want him to let go. Taking a few steps away from her Emmett grumbled to himself. "I-it's fine, Emmett. See, I'm not hurt." She gesticulated towards herself, showing him she was fine. Rosalie strode back over to him, closing the few steps between them. She smiled at him and took his hand, curling her fingers with his. "It's worse when you let go." Did she really just say that? He didn't need to know that. But, Emmett made her too crazy, she couldn't think right.

"Well that's a little general, don't ya think?" Rosalie looked down at her feet deciding what to start with. "Well, first we'll go with the obvious things. You have sharp vision, excellent hearing, and incredible speed. We don't go in the sun, now it's not because that whole story book thing that we'll melt, it's because of what you saw earlier. If anybody saw as glittering… well you know. We don't sleep. We're nearly invincible. But not completely. We have laws. The Volturi are pretty much like the law oppressors for us. Number one rule… humans CANNOT know about us. You can never reveal yourself to a human." She turned to him with a stern, serious look. "Be careful with that." She told him looking in his eyes. "I would be a terrible loss if they…." She let herself trail off. She didn't want to finish her sentence. "It would be a terrible thing if we lost you." She was careful to say _we_ instead of _I_ even thought that was more of the truth. The thought of Emmett dying made her heart ache. "Let's carry on, shall we?" She asked as she noticed they were paused in the middle of the pathway. They began walking again, Rosalie trying to keep up with Emmett's quick pace again. "Your human memories will be a little fuzzy unless they are memories that like you'll never forget or happened maybe just before you changed," Rosalie said a little hostile. Her human past still haunted her day by day. "And your eyes are red but after months and months of vegetarianism they will fade to a color like mine. Also, vampires are extremely beautiful. But … I think that's too general for you. You're better than extremely beautiful." Rosalie smirked at him before looking ahead again. "Our bodies can't change. Like at all. So, we have no blood. We have venom, that's how we change. That's why when you changed it burned so much. Venom hurts, which is why when you're feeding you have to be quick." Rosalie turned to him. "I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain on my behalf." She brushed is arm with her fingertips before turning forward again. "I don't know what else to say… I think that's it. Carlisle told you about hunting. So… I guess that's it." She turned to look at him. Brushing hair out of her face. "How do you feel about this … Tell me about yourself."

**A/N: We hit 100 visitors! Woooohoooo!!!! I'm so happy!! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is finally here!! I hope you all enjoy it!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my fabulous reviews; ****EdwardLoverXXX****, ****OrangeJuice7****, ****Daria-Lyric****, ****Brown Eyed Girl101****, and to all of the people who have visited this story (104 at this point)! Plus without my BEAUTIFUL Rosalie (Daria-Lyric), this story would be nothing! :D On to the chapter!!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Are you sure?" He breathed out the question, his vermilion eyes softened with compassion as he peered down at her. Emmett's sad expression faded away at her words. A light laugh escaped his lips. "It is," He agreed. His lips curved into a smirking smile as she enwrapped her fingers in his. The feel of her skin was smooth and soft. That one simple touch sent electrical shivers of pleasure throughout his body. He kept his gaze on her face, fighting to control himself. His body yearned to reach out and touch her, to kiss the beautiful creature in front of him. But, he willed himself to resist her charms, fearing that one touch could shatter her to pieces. "I-I don't want to hurt you…. I feel this strong attraction to you… it's like I need you more than air, more than blood. You're the only thing keeping me here, a-and I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Emmett said honestly. He mentally slapped himself in the head for being so straightforward with her. He hardly knew this girl and he was falling head over heels for her. Emmett always had trouble when he was explaining his feelings, so he avoided any talk of emotions. It was a simple as that. But, this situation was different. He had never felt this way with any of his girlfriends. Never. With the angel, the words flowed out of him effortlessly, as if he had known her his whole life.

"Will-" He was about to ask about the sun thing, but she interrupted him by explaining it. It was as if she knew his thoughts. Emmett flickered his eyes to his arms, hoping to see the extravagant sparkles again. His hopes vanished when he stared at his normal, yet incredibly pale, write. Nothing exciting there. He returned his gaze to Rosalie, his lips quirking into another one of his trademark smiles. "Nearly invincible?" He inquired, questioning what could hurt them. "Woah… no sleep at all? What do you do all day? It sounds like it would get boring, always keeping to yourself…. Never being able to have any human friends because of our secret… Don't you get lonely?" He asked, his tone soft and warm. Absentmindedly, he wondered if there were a lot of other vampires around. A thought struck him; what if Rosalie was taken? There were so many men out there, maybe even vampires, who would be willing to do anything for this beauty. Emmett's body shuddered involuntarily as he thought about it. He shook his head to shake away the thoughts. Rosalie was talking about the Volturi now, which made him shudder again. "Don't worry about that, I will abide by all of the rules," He replied with a light, mocking tone in his voice. Rosalie shot him the look and he quickly changed his attitude, becoming serious again. "Really, I will listen to the laws. You won't ever lose me," he said, his tone serious and honest. "Let's," He murmured, continuing to walk at the slowest pace he could. He wondered why Rosalie went so slowly; she was always trailing behind him. Emmett concentrated on his human life, seeing all of the memories he would keep with him forever, but each one had a certain fuzziness to it.

Emmett snapped out of his memories at the hostility in Rosalie's tone. He arched an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was remembering. But, he didn't ask. Why would she want to tell him, a person she had just met, and a stranger? "I figured that much," He said with a small laugh. Of course vampires were beautiful; he could look at her and know that. "Okay, that's good, these red eyes are creepy… too wild…" He trailed off, gesturing to his bright red eyes. "You think that's too general for me," He repeated with a chuckle. She thought he was beautiful, what a surprise. Emmett cringed, as she brought back the memory of the flames to his mind. "Oh, that's what it was. I thought I was destined to hell," He said with a laugh. He added as an afterthought," But, then if this was hell, how bad could it be? I mean, you were with me, an angel…" He trailed off, a smirk curving up one side of his lips. "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you," Emmett said the words to himself, before he returned his attention to Rosalie. "Don't you ever be sorry, babe, you saved me. I will have to think of a way to make it up to you." He winked and laughed. "The pain was worth it, all of the fire. Every one bit…" Emmett rubbed circles on the top of her hand with his thumb as they walked through the woods. The moon shone down on them, like it was guiding their path. It especially light up Rosalie's features, making her look like the pale angel he had seen when he was being killed by the bear. "The bear attack, the fire, everything was worth it to be spending this one moment with you."

Emmett's mind repeated her words over and over, trying to think of some questions. Rosalie explained everything could, but he had a few questions. "What would happen if I did hunt humans?" He asked abruptly. "I'm not going to, I'm merely curious." Taking down three deer wasn't very fulfilling for him; the burn in his throat was back, but he said nothing about it. He tried to ignore it the best he could. "Well, my name's Emmett." A cheeky smile transformed his features. "What else do you want to know? My life wasn't that exciting…"

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie giggled. "Well you don't exactly need air, though." She smiled. She knew what he meant but she liked teasing him. Her taunting smile faded into something of adoration. She reached up to touch his face, lightly, savoring each second her hand was on his smooth cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you either, even though I don't know you well." She looked down and brushed her hair behind her ear, then looked back up at him. "But I want to," she said stating she would like to know him well. She wanted to know him inside and out. This couldn't possibly be love, you had to know a person to love them right? But, this feeling was too strong to be just "like", but Rosalie couldn't bring herself to confess to herself this was love. She was too scared to love, considering what happened last time… But this was different. She hoped…

The longing in her arms to hold him was too great, but she had to resist. Though his words were close to love, she didn't know if he actually wanted her as much as she wanted him. She squeezed his hand in hers, giving herself some sort of feeling. Rosalie shrugged and looked at him. "I'm sure you could find something to do." She smirked and winked at him before going on. "It gets a bit lonely. But hey, what are you going to do?" She said rhetorically. Rosalie smiled when he said he will abide by the rules. "Good," she said running the back of her hand on his cheek. "Then I won't have to miss you."

She smiled. "I think they're gorgeous," Rosalie said gesturing to his eyes. "But then again… I think you're gorgeous." A chuckle escaped her lips, but it wasn't too amused. "I wouldn't be quick to contradict your idea of this being hell. I'm sure it will feel like that again soon." Rosalie hated being a vampire. It was the worst thing that could ever be put on to a person, but if it got her Emmett maybe, just maybe it wasn't so bad. Rosalie smiled and hid her face when he called her angel again. It made her mentally blush. "Really? Was it really worth it all?" Emmett nodded and her insides flipped. "I'm glad you think so."

"We would banish you to hell and never wish to see you again!" The look on Emmett's face made her laugh. "I'm just kidding. I actually have no doubt in my mind you'll slip. We'll help you through it, don't worry. "A lot of newborns slip. Except me… I'm almost clean." Rosalie laughed at his cheekiness. "Oh, I think everything about you is exciting. You must have something you want to tell. Other than you're stunningly attractive and amazingly charming."

**AN: Now REVIEW with suggestions, advice, ideas, comments, etc! NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter!! :D I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank all of those who reviews (And Daria-lyric, who wrote Rosalie's POV) and I urge more people to review because I LOVE reviews!! Really, I do… Now ON TO THE STORY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight... but, I do own the books! Yay!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." His lips perked up into a full smile. Rosalie brushed her hand across his cheek, which made him chuckle. She seemed to be as dazzled by him as he was by her. It was amazing. He took her hand off of his cheek, even though he didn't want to, and kissed the top of her hand as if she were a queen. She sure did seem like royalty to him. "It feels like I've known you a whole lifetime." Emmett smirked, one side of his mouth pulling up at her words. "I would like to get to know you better too," He remarked. "Actually, no I wouldn't like to." He paused for dramatic effect with a laugh. "I would _love_ to." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side, pressing his lips tenderly to her cheek. "If I'm too much… just tell me… okay?" He asked as he placed a pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"With you around, I could find millions of things to do," He purred, giving her a wink of his own. A booming chuckle shook his shoulders. She made him so happy. He wondered how a stranger could make him feel like this, could make him feel so blissful. It was as if he could be himself around her and not fear her shunning him. Maybe this was love? Rosalie brushed the back of her hand across his cheek. That simple touch sent tiny shivers through his form, and down his spine. "You won't ever have to miss me as long as you want me here," Emmett whispered sincerely, his words doused with adoration for the angel in front of him. He was sure this was love, but he didn't want to scare her away by saying the words too fast. Instead, he applied his lips to hers for a second to make a gentle, yet sweet kiss. Emmett pulled away to look into her eyes, take in her expression. He was proud he had been soft with the kiss, not fierce like before.

"Really? They just look too inhuman, unnatural…" He trailed off again, flattered by her compliment. He noted how Rosalie's beauty was of course inhuman, but her eyes weren't as surprisingly. They were a soft gold color, which made her look more gorgeous. "Ha," He scoffed. "I don't think _you_ would be here if it was hell." He laughed lightly and pulled her into a gentle embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. "Are you glad I was changed?" He asked, yearning to know her opinion. "Oh," He said to her newborn comment. Emmett was taken aback about the idea that he could, probably would kill an innocent being. He shook his head, shaking away the gruesome thoughts. "Well, my life was like any other humans. My family was an average family." He shrugged. "I got through school with straight C's," He added, proud of himself. "Out of school, I loved partying, clubs, and especially bets…. A bet is how I got into this whole thing…" Another shrug lifted Emmett's shoulders. "That's about it. What about you? How was your human life?" He wondered if she was a princess or something like that in her human life, she certainly fit the part.

Emmett didn't have time to hear her explain how her life was. Another scent caught his attention, a human. His newborn instincts took over and he ripped his grasp away from Rosalie, sprinting towards the scent. The scent compelled him to run faster, it was so delicious and mouthwatering. In a matter of seconds, he was standing over two dead corpses. They were probably hunters, and they had just crossed the wrong path. Now they were dead, due to him. He sunk his teeth in and drained them of their delectable blood. Emmett tossed the bodies to the side, his newborn thirst yearning for more human blood. His head snapped rapidly, searching for more victims. He wanted more. Rosalie's voice snapped him out of his newborn state and made him realize what he'd done.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie giggled as he kissed the top of her hand. She would have surely blushed if she were human. She smiled at Emmett. "I hope I get to know you for a lifetime more," she said honestly. Rosalie bit her lip, hoping to bite down at the huge smile that was staining her face. It was no luck, he just made her so happy. She loved the feel of his arm around her waist, holding her closed. It made her feel wanted, and gave her a bubbly feeling. "Oh, you're not enough." She winked before running her fingertips up and down his arm. Rosalie's smiled only grew –if that were possible- when he kissed the top of her head.

Rosalie giggled again as he winked. She loved joking with him; she felt like she had been doing it all her life. She stood in front of Emmett and tugged on the collar of his shirt so she could look directly into his eyes. "I'll always want you here," she told him. Rosalie felt a deep, burning emotion for him, but she couldn't place it. A part of her placed it as love, but the more logical part of her disagreed. She couldn't get close to him, right? He surely would leave her eventually, right? But, the honest part of her knew no matter what she wanted him a lot, too much in fact. She had to love him. It was her only explanation. She was just scared for the moment he would come to his senses and run from her. Rosalie's thoughts were abruptly put on hold as Emmett kissed her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. He pulled away, and she yearned for more, but held back.

"Well, I think everything about you is gorgeous. Maybe you do look inhumane…" She brushed his hair beck from his forehead with her fingertips. "…because that kind of beauty just doesn't exist in the human world." She finished, smiling. Rosalie raised her eyebrows in disagreement and surprise as he told her she wouldn't be there if it was hell. He obviously didn't know her too well. She smiled and took his face gently between her hands, cupping his cheeks. "Is it selfish if I say yes? Well, maybe… yes it is. But, then I wouldn't get this perfect moment with you." She felt bad for changing him, and felt bad for being happy he changed, but she was glad she had him. Her life wasn't the greatest and he finally lightened her day. He made her feel happy and special. Of course she was glad he changed. Thinking of how he made her feel, she couldn't help herself, and for the first time made the first move for a kiss with him. She pulled him down with his collar and kissed him gently. Emmett's arms crushed her lightly, but she didn't mind. She liked the feeling of him holding her to him. The kiss ended shortly after it began, but she was still happy. Rosalie listened to him about his average human life and laughed when he said he got by with straight C's. "Wow, you must have worked real hard." She snickered and listened to the rest. "Hmmmm, a party guy." She peaked at him through her hair, he seemed pretty happy with his party lifestyle. She was sorry that that wasn't going to follow him now that he couldn't be around humans for a while. "I'm going to take a guess and say you lost the bet." She laughed lightly. "Well…" She didn't sound to enthusiastic to share her life but she was quickly interrupted.

The scent hit her seconds after it hit Emmett, but even then she was too late. Emmett was already far ahead of her. Rosalie was in a pure state of shock and horror, but her feet were moving regardless of how she was taken off guard. "Emmett!" She sighed. "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," she whispered to herself. "Emmett, stop! Please!" Rosalie caught up to him in a matter of seconds but already the two men were dead. She stood by a tree. "Emmett?" She said in a small voice. His head snapped toward her, and she jerked back, hiding half of her body behind a tree. Surely he wouldn't hurt her, but it was an instant reaction. "Emmett…?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter…….. 11! We hit at least 200 visitors and 500 hits! I am so PROUD! *wipes tears of joy* Once again, this is dedicated to everyone who read and the reviewers (which I love!). This story would be nothing without the lovely Daria-Lyric who made Rosalie's POV possible *applauds erupts from nowhere for daria!* wooo! Okay I'm done rambling.. On the chapter 11!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Me too, me too," He murmured in agreement, grinning because she wanted to get to know _him_ more. "I can be much more, baby." He copied her wink and added his trademark smirk. Emmett pulled her into a gentle embrace. He knew that he could hurt her now, so each move towards her was cautious and precious. He couldn't bear hurting her, let alone the thought of it. He shook away the feeling, not wanting to dwell on such depressing things. Emmett kept a small distance between them, leaning over every few seconds to give her a small kiss on the cheek, lips, forehead, chin, nose, basically everywhere. He kept the kisses tender, but longing. He rubbed his thumb in small circles across the top of her hands as they walked through the woods. Rosalie stood out in the forest, her pale beauty contrasting brilliantly with the shadows of the woods. Her pale skin was even paler, giving her that much more inhuman beauty. Her features were clearly visible in the bright moonlight. Her blonde hair bobbed ever so slightly as she skipped along the trail. The angel's lips tempted him to lean in for another kiss, which he managed to resist. Emmett forced his gaze away from her to admire the scenery around him. Trees loomed over their heads, casting eerie shadows along the dirt path. Small critters could be heard scattering in the cover of the bushes as the couple passed, as if the animals sensed a predator. The calls of owls echoed through the trees. Moist dew glistened on the grass. A faint fog emanated off of the water, giving the horizon a ghostly appearance. The moon looked down upon everything, casting a light glow to everything. Emmett could see that the scene in front of him was dazzling and so natural, but he preferred Rosalie with her unnatural beauty.

"You say that now, Rose, but…" He hesitated, not wanting to say it out loud. Emmett thought Rosalie would get bored of him in no time. Why would something _like her_ be satisfied with him? "Nothing," He added quickly. His lips curved up into an innocent smile, his dimples indenting at his cheeks to give him a childish look, while his eyes betrayed his emotions. A tinge of sadness shone through his eyes as he thought about Rosalie, wondering if she would want him forever. Wh- His questions were jumbled from his mind, everything forgotten for the few seconds his angel kissed him sweetly. Emmett kissed her, letting out a soft moan that sounded more like a growl, and the kiss progressed, getting more passionate and fierce with each passing second. Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her harder. He abruptly forced himself to break away from her, not risking the chance of harming her.

Emmett's lips curved up in awe at her compliment. He didn't understand how she even noticed his looks, especially with how hot she looked. It was unbelievable that he would even be considered beautiful when she was around. Emmett's loud laugh echoed through the trees. "I am far from a beauty. From what I can tell, all vampires are beautiful. So, I'm nothing special. But, you… you stand out. A true angel." His smile grew to a sincere smile at the words. He honestly saw her as an angel. Not someone fit for hell. "No, it's not selfish at all… at least I don't think so. It's not selfish to be honest. You can't help what you desire." Emmett's lips quirked into a crooked smile. "And, I desire a kiss." He gave her a sweet kiss on her hand as if she were a queen before he pulled away. "This moment _is_ perfect," He agreed. Rosalie pulled the collar of his shirt, making him go down to her height. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, assuming he was being gentle. Emmett gave her another short kiss. "I did work hard," He mocked a pouting tone. He never really cared about school. Emmett laughed and nodded her _party guy_ comment. He did enjoy going to all of the coolest clubs, but he knew he would give that all up to have just one second with this woman. She made him feel like that, as if he would give up _anything_ for her. "I did lose. But, I can't bring myself to regret making it… losing caused me to find you..." He trailed off, brushing his fingers across her smooth cheek.

Emmett could hear Rosalie's shouts in the distance, but if was as if he couldn't do anything. His newborns instincts had taken over, causing him only to see the prey. He killed them flawlessly, snapping their necks in an instant. The blood was delicious. Emmett yearned for more, even though he was back to himself. At least the human blood was much more thirst-quenching than the animal blood. He shook away those thoughts, refusing to hunt humans. He had to stay with Rosalie. He would try his best to resist. Emmett wiped off his mouth, and snapped his gaze to Rosalie just him time to see her jump back from him. An expression of hurt crossed over his face. _She's scared of me,_ He thought to himself, moving his gaze to the ground. "Rosalie…." He trailed off, attempting to hide the hurt in his words. "I-I'm sorry…" His sentence broke off as he slid to the ground, leaning against a tree in silence. Emmett wasn't too shaken about killing those two hunters. It was bound to happen sooner or later. But, Rosalie's jolt in shook or fear made him feel like a true monster. He didn't want her to be frightened of him. Emmett stared at the two corpses and his own hands, avoiding looking at the angel in fear that he would scare her.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie's smile grew wide. The some what gentle hug he gave her made her insides jump. It felt great to be in his arms, to have him hold her. It made her feel whole. Feel loved. She could tell he made cautious moves toward her. She appreciated his effort; she could tell he was really trying. She smiled at Emmett, letting him know it was okay. Every time Emmett lightly pressed his lips to her cheek, lips, head, etc. she always got butterflies. Rosalie turned to him and cradled his cheek in her hand, holding his face as if he were the most precious thing in the world. He was… to her. The way his brown hair shined in the moonlight took her breath away. His pale skin was illuminated, she couldn't help but keep looking at him. The shape of his eyes made her want to stare longer. She couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair. Emmett was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. She kissed his jaw, not able to help herself. She looked up at him. "You know you're very tempting right?" Rosalie smiled warmly at him, then overlooked his features. His jaw was masculine, and his muscles were huge, but not too big that they were scary looking. He had a nice build. His arms looked ever so inviting, and she longed to be in them. But she stopped herself from pouring herself into them. "Because you are…" She added. She winked at him then smiled.

Rosalie looked at him. He seemed sad a little. "I mean it. The question is… will you always want me?" Who even said he wanted her now? But he seemed to. He must. Or he could be toying with her. But, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to do that. She brushed the back of her hand along Emmett's cheek, trying to make him feel better from whatever was bothering him. She wondered if it was because of her. "I-is it because of me? Am I being too straight forward? Emmett, it's okay if you don't feel the same. I would understand." Rosalie looked away, a bit sad. But she had to face it. Emmett just wasn't into her as much as she was into him. It showed clearly on his face when he was a little sad. Though, it still didn't keep her from stealing a kiss. Now that she knew, it might have been their last. A soft growl escaped his throat, and she hoped it meant he liked it. He abruptly pulled away, and she knew it was a mistake. She sighed. She just wished he liked her as much as she liked him. But it wasn't like that.

Rosalie smiled, despite what she was thinking, at his compliment. She beamed as he kissed her on the hand. But, it made her long more than anything for him to return the feelings she had for him. The way he smiled was too capturing and tempting. She just had to kiss him one more time. She savored it again, just in case it was their last. She was bracing herself for when he would leave her, but kissing him wasn't helping. But she couldn't help it. She would just have to live with the inevitable hurt that would come at some point when he told her how he didn't like her as much as she liked him and left. He brushed her cheek and she smiled. "I'm glad I get to have this time with you." Until you leave me… she added in her head.

Rosalie pushed her eyebrows together, she felt bad for him. She could see the plain hurt and disappointment he had in himself. She realized most of it was because she flinched. She wanted Emmett to know. She neared him and crouched in front of him, holding her breath. The smell of blood was in the air, and even though they were already dead, she didn't want to taste human blood; it would put her in a frenzy and look for more. She caressed the side of his face. "It's okay, Emmett." Rosalie used the corner of her top to wipe the corners of his mouth of blood. She ran her fingers through his hair. "It's fine, Emmett." She let her hand run down his arm and she grabbed his hand. She pulled him up. "Come on." Rosalie sighed. "We can make it look as if a bear got at them." She looked at Emmett's sullen face. She walked to him and hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. It's normal, Emmett."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 to the story! Sorry, it took so long. School makes everything so busy! Ahh! I need a break from all my classes… Okay, I won't ramble on about school. You probably don't want to hear it anyways. Thanks for reviewing and actually reading this story(well, I hope you're reading it)! We got 863 hits and 276 visitors last month! *cheers* Woah! Those are some big numbers! So….. *drum roll* HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! *announcer voice* :D **

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett's arched an eyebrow at her tempting comment. "Am I now?" He asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek lightly. He pulled away from her, but kept her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, locking his eyes with hers. Emmett's smile never faltered as he gawked at her. He praised her features with a grin. He couldn't get over the fact that she was talking to him, that the ravishing creature in front of him seemed to have an interest in _him_. Emmett noticed her gaze traveling up and down his body, checking out his looks "Do you like what you see?" His shoulders gently shook as he laughed. He flexed his muscles –showing of- with another chuckle. "You are pretty tempting yourself, if I do say so myself." Emmett winked back at her and spun her into his arms, holding her body close to his side, but being sure to be gentle to her. Rosalie was so very fragile to him. _It looks like I could shatter her to pieces with one touch…_ He thought to himself, his dimpled smile fading into a frown. The frown only stayed for a second before he shook away the thought and looked to the angelic woman next to him, which of course, made a big smile play on his lips. He draped one arm around her shoulders, holding her as if he would lose her in a second.

"What kind of question is that?" Emmett asked, taken aback that she had to ask. "If you don't know it already, I will stay with you forever." He chuckled silently. "I will always want you, baby. You don't have to worry about that at all," He breathed out the words, almost like a whisper. Emmett cupped her face in his hands, moving her to face him. He chuckled, the sound echoing around the woods. Each echo of his laugh got quiet until all was hushed once again. "You really think I don't feel the same as you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as another laugh shook him. He wasn't sure how she felt, but he assumed Rosalie had strong feelings towards him. Hopefully he wasn't wrong. "It's hard to believe that you would even talk to me…." He trailed off. "I mean, look at you." Emmett gestured to her. "Then, look at me." He chuckled slightly. "It's not because of you, believe me. If you weren't here, I wouldn't be here. Simple as that," Emmett whispered fiercely, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. He hugged her close to his chest, being easy with her delicate body. He wrapped his arms around her tender waist, but he held her a few inches away so he could see her eyes. "I will be here as long as I'm wanted. Trust me?"

Rosalie gave Emmett another sweet kiss, and that made him grin. It was as if she couldn't get enough of him, _exactly_ how he was feeling about her. He wanted to be closer to her, to kiss her fiercely, to hold her in his arms forever. But, he didn't want to be too rough with her. "Can I try something?" She nodded, looking up at him with confusion as her expression. Emmett leaned forward and held her cheeks in his hands, crushing his lips to hers. He kissed her roughly and intensely, but held back a little. Their mouth moved in matching motions, their kiss being the most passionate yet. After a few minutes, Emmett pulled away, a proud smile on his face. _I didn't hurt her!_ He gave her a quick kiss for a reward with a smile. "You don't know how happy I am that I get to spend this time with you, even if I had died in that bear attack, seeing an angel would have made my life worth wild." He brushed a stray lock of golden hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Emmett smashed his hands into the tree he was leaning on. He cursed and grunted as the tree made a loud snapping sound before crashing down. It hit a few other trees, and they all fell, like dominoes. Emmett's rapidly snapped his gaze around, making sure he hadn't hurt Rosalie somehow. He groaned as he saw her coming closer, her movements cautious. She reached him in a matter of seconds, caressing his cheek affectionately. That made a weak smile curve up on Emmett's lips. At least she wasn't scared. "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry. It just happened; I couldn't control myself…." He rambled on, trying to make up for his actions. He felt like a monster for what he had done, but knowing ahead of time that he might slip made this situation a bit better. Rosalie's reassuring words helped him a lot. "You saved me, again," He whispered with a half-laugh. If Rosalie hadn't been with him, who knows how long he would be in a feeding frenzy. She had snapped him out of the newborn state with her chiming voice. _She really is an angel._ Emmett shuddered involuntarily at the bear comment, reminiscing the attack that cost him his life. Rosalie ran back to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. That made him smile. He slowly embraced her back, holding her softly to him. "Normal?" He scoffed; anything with vampires could hardly be considered _normal_. Emmett laughed lightly, kissing the top of her head. "I know it's going to be okay…… I have you…. How could anything be bad?"

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie chuckled, a little shy under his gaze. She nodded. "Yes, you are." She laughed again, nodding. "I do." She smiled at Emmett as he flexed his muscles. She raised her eyebrows. "Can I..." she pointed to his muscles, gesturing if she could touch them. He nodded and she put her hand over his flexed muscles. She squeezed them. His muscles were huge. "Wow... Work out much?" She laughed and ran her fingers down his arms, then interlocked his fingers with hers. Rosalie looked away, shy again. She tucked her hair behind her ear on one side completely flattered. It wasn't like Rosalie wasn't called tempting, or beautiful all the time, but those words coming from Emmett meant so much to her. He meant so much to her. Rosalie laughed from pure bliss when Emmett spun her into his arms. The feel of his muscular arms around her sent her to a high heaven. She loved it more than anything. He draped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on him. She wanted to be closer, but she couldn't. Maybe she was coming off too strong. She worried that she was, and that maybe he wasn't into that sort of thing. She took her head off of him. But, he had to be. He had kissed her many times. She just didn't know.

Rosalie beamed. "Really?" She of course wanted him to stay forever, and it just made her day to hear him say it. She had to urge to fall into his arms, but restrained herself. Hearing him say he wanted her made her smile even more. Her cheeks should hurt right now, but of course they didn't. Her insides were doing circles -metaphorically of course- and she was in a happy hazy state. Rosalie shrugged and looked away when he asked if she really thought he didn't want her as much. "I don't know." Rosalie arched her eyebrow. "Of course I would talk to you. Because…" Because I think I love you? No she couldn't say that. "Because you're gorgeous..." She improvised. She smiled. "Well I'm glad I could get you to stay." Emmett gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, letting him sweep her forward. She wrapped her arms around him, too. She leaned her head on his well fit chest and breathed in, smelling his sweet scent that simply drove her quickly. She nodded against him when he asked if she trusted him. Rosalie looked up at him. "I do, and I think I always will."

Rosalie nodded when he asked if he could try something. She was confused. He put his hands on her cheeks, cupping them ever so softly. She leaned her head onto his gentle hold. His hands drew her nearer to his face, lightly, until his lips were at hers. And next, Rosalie was swimming into a sea of pure euphoric happiness. Their lips moved passionately, in matching movements. Every great thought that there was came flooding into her mind. Every happy emotion -even the ones unnamed- took over her body. When he pulled away, Rosalie was smiling uncontrollably. "Wow..." She breathed out, still overcome by the blissful feelings. "That was perfect..." She leaned forward to run her fingers along his arm again, caressing him. "You're perfect." She smiled again. "I'm happy I get to share this time with you, too." She didn't say anything to the angel comment or about his death. The thought of him dead made her terribly sad.

Rosalie nodded understandably. "I know, I understand, Emmett. Don't worry. Come on, calm down, please? For me?" She ran her fingers through his hair, hopefully getting him to calm down. Droplets of blood dried on his hair and his clothes. Rosalie smiled when he said she saved him again. Emmett kissed the top of her head, and she grinned again. Even with blood matted on him, he was still the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. She nearly scoffed when he said with her nothing could be bad. She looked up at him and just smiled. "You know, I think I have a better way to make it look like an accident." She started off toward the bear cave. "You get to kill a bear." She stopped her stride to look at him in the same spot, plastered with confusion. "For payback..." She knew -or well hoped- that killing a bear would get some of the anger with himself, and for bears out. "I'll tell you the dynamics of it along the way." Emmett met up to her in no time. She took his hand. "After you kill it, we can drag it over her to make it look like he killed them, and got shot in the act, then died shortly after he killed them or something." She realized how terrible this all sounded, but it was a good plan, and he got his own little form of payback.

**PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW! Is it good? Bad? What could we change? Advice? Compliments? Anything!! Tell us your opinion! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter! **_**Please **_**tell us what you think! I LOVE review!! :D hehe. I would like to thank all of the reviewers, readers, alerters, favoriters, and Daria-Lyrics for writing her Rosalie parts so well!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight… and never will **

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett tried to suppress a laugh as she ran her fingers over his burly arms. The laugh escaped from him, loud, and echoed around the woods. It cut through the stillness of the night and then, all was quiet again. It was peculiar how everything could get so quiet. Not one hum of movement could be heard in the forest, save for the soft rustling of leaves. A smile full of pride took its place on Emmett's face as the angel -_his_ angel- admired his muscles. One simple shrug lifted his shoulders at her question. He had tried a variety of sports during his time as a human, football being his favorite. When he had played, he was always placed on the defense team due his brawny build. He had kept a steady linebacker position on the team. And, to keep that spot, he had tried to weight lift every other day of the week. Emmett snapped out of his memories, a dazed smile playing on his lips. He felt pressure on his hand and moved his gaze to discover Rosalie's hand in his. He gave her hand a soft, compassionate squeeze. He used his other hand to cup her face in his and pull her around to face him. "Stop doing that," He pleaded and took her into his arms, wrapping them around her slim body. She fit perfectly as if it was the one place she belonged. He spun her around, so he could stare down at her features and keep her in his arms. "Why are you so…" He paused, pondering for the right word. "… nervous?" He finished. Rosalie didn't strike him as the type of girl to be shy. She seemed like the opposite, as a matter of fact.

"Really," He repeated the word in a whisper. Emmett desired to take her into his arms and envelope her in a fiery kiss. He wanted that more than anything, but he held himself back surprisingly. The feelings he was feeling were stronger than anything he had ever imagined. He felt affection, passion, lust, and…. love. He _knew_ it had to be love. What else could the tingly sensation coursing through him be? Rosalie's words came slow (as if she were tasting just the right thing to say) and cautious (as if she were frightened by something). What was she scared of? An old memory? Him? Nothing? Maybe he was reading into this all wrong. Emmett didn't understand her one bit, but he looked forward to getting the chance to unravel this mystery. He arched his eyebrow as she hesitated in her sentence. "Because?" He urged her to continue. She did and her words weren't want he expected. They let him down to say the most. He was wishing for a different answer. "Good to know," Emmett murmured absentmindedly as if he weren't paying attention. He was still thinking. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He blurted out in a matter of seconds. He peered into her eyes, his gaze burning with anxiety.

Emmett broke the embrace after the kiss started heating up. He couldn't get too rough with her. She was like a piece of stained glass to him. Absolutely beautiful, but one touch could shatter the picture into a million pieces. He had to be careful around her –or around anyone, in fact. "Mhm," He mumbled out, the taste of her lips lingering on his. He could still feel the sensation of kissing her, small tingles of pleasure shooting throughout his body. "It wasn't perfect," He argued, his words slurred. "It was better than that." He lost his train of thoughts as she caressed his arm. A few seconds passed, and he regained his thoughts. "Much better. Much better," He repeated, a dazzled smile forming on his lips. "Rosalie," He purred, wanting to taste her name on his lips. Plus, he liked the sound of her name; it was fit for an angel.

"I am… calm, I am," He protested through his teeth, his words quick and agitated. He wasn't mad at Rosalie -of course- but he was furious with himself for not being able to control it. "I though I'd be strong... but, I couldn't stop... It just happened so fast," He rambled on, his words getting quieter each second. Emmett stopped worrying about the past, or tried, and stood up, surveying the damage. He grumbled another obscene curse as he looked over all the trees he had carelessly knocked down. "Sorry," He mumbled under his breath when he remembered Rosalie. It wasn't gentleman-like to swear in front of the ladies. Not at all. He would have to try to abandon that particular habit of his. Emmett snapped around to go to her, pressing his lips to the top of her head lightly. A grin tugged at his lips, but it wavered as he thought about what had happened. No matter how much he wanted to forget, the thoughts wouldn't leave him alone. "I'm s-" His words broke; he wished she wouldn't have had to see that. "I'm sorry, Rosalie," He repeated, his words soft and ashamed. He slowly let go of Rosalie, but kept her hand intertwined in one of his. He trudged after her to the bear caves. A weak smile perked up his lips as they walked. At least he would get to have some fun. "I'm happy you're smart, I wouldn't have ever thought of that," He managed to get out as they walked. Emmett didn't say much else until they reached the caves. He held out an arm protectively in front of Rosalie. _Like, a bear would hurt her,_ He thought bitterly to himself, remembering how she so flawlessly saved him from the grizzly. "You can stay out here," He offered, his voice protective and pleading, even though he knew she wouldn't get harmed.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie watched Emmett smile dazedly and in deep thought, probably thinking of memories. She could tell he liked his life, maybe loved it. He smiled whenever he thought of it. Rosalie couldn't help but feel sorrow again, she felt bad for him losing his human life. She hated being a vampire, and she wondered if he did, too, but just didn't tell her. Emmett pulled her to him when she took her head off his shoulder, and she sucked in a breath, a light gasp. Rosalie smiled and put her hand on his cheek, but said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her and she was close to his side, fitting perfectly as if she belonged. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she looked over his wonderful features. She couldn't get over his cute dimples and he deep brown hair that contrasted against his skin. His question stumped her and she looked away shyly. She shrugged, too afraid to answer. "Because I've never been in l-…." Love before… she finished mentally. She couldn't say that. It would be too awkward, and what if he wasn't looking for anything serious? "I've never been with someone as lovely as you," she tried covering up quickly, but didn't know if it would work. She simply looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze.

She smiled when he told her he would really stay forever. Her smile was blatant and unmistakable. She knew if he didn't stay forever she simply wouldn't be able to go on. She wanted him. She needed him. She loved him… Rosalie could feel the very slight posture change in Emmett when she covered up the first time. Maybe he was looking for a different answer? She didn't know. She stared down at the floor until his question pulled her back. "What?" She looked back to him, and he repeated the question. She heard him the first time, but question just pulled her off guard. Rosalie had a small smile on her face and nodded. "I think I do. Well… yes I do. I don't know. I think maybe you have to get to know the person first. But in some cases it's an exception." Rosalie faced him front to front, and realized she was incredibly close. She moved back a step. "I think that sometimes you just know." She hoped he was referring to her. She knew she loved him; it just had to be love. Rosalie met his gaze searchingly. "Do you?"

Rosalie leaned in, wanting more, but he pulled further and further away. He held her lightly, as if she would get hurt. She appreciated his effort, but she wanted him to hold her tighter and closer. She smiled as he said the kiss was more than perfect. He was more than perfect. Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair, tousling it, and trying to fix it. Emmett said her name flawlessly, and his voice was like silk against her skin. It was gentle yet masculine. Husky, yet sweet. Light, yet fierce. She smiled at him and brushed the back of her hand against his cheek. "Emmett," she whispered slowly, trying to get a feel for it on her lips.

Rosalie nodded, obviously not believing him. "Okay, okay. Just calmer then." She smiled warmly, trying to get him to calm down. She brushed her hands along his arms. "I know, Emmett. I know. The temptation is too strong for most people to resist. Just don't think about it." Rosalie listened silently, watching the critters scatter along the ground as Emmett ranted and cursed. He apologized and she shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Rosalie smiled as a small grin pulled up the corners of his mouth slightly. She loved his smile. It was just drop dead gorgeous. His lips pressed to the top of her head lightly and she looked up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Emmett, don't worry about it, please. Stop apologizing." She put a soothing hand on his arm and one around his neck, pulling him to her and holding him close. He smelled of blood and he was stained with rouge. She smiled as he said she was smart. "Thank you, but I've had many years to become smart. I was smart as a human too, but I guess some people will say I was… or am just full of myself." Rosalie could tell he was trying to spear her the vision, or trying to keep her safe. She smiled in appreciation. "Okay, I'll wait out here. Tell me when you need me. Try and scratch him a lot, so it looks like he was cut with a knife or something." She swung up a few branches until she perched on one she felt was safe. "Oh and Emmett?" He turned to her and she smiled. "Have fun." She swung her legs lightly as he disappeared off into the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter!! Sorry it took such a long time -I think it was long! I've just been lazy and having writer's block. Emmett's POV isn't as good as it could've been *shrugs* But, Daria did a great job on Rosalie's POV!! Well, better than great! It was just *awe-struck* too good for words! I hope you like it!! Review! Review! REVIEW!!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Never been..?" Emmett urged, pondering what she was going to say. When she finished the sentence, he scoffed in disbelief. He wasn't as _lovely_ and _gorgeous_ as she seemed to think. Could she see herself? Did she see how hot she looked right now with her hair blowing wildly about her face? It took everything in him to resist the yearning to spin her into his arms and pull her close to him, never wanting to let her go. He raised his eyebrows skeptically, but said nothing about her words. Instead, he shifted his body slightly, wondering if that was what she was seriously going to say before. Plus, he had ached for another answer. He listened intently as she answered his question. He looked down just in time to see her take a step back. Rosalie was still pretty close to him, he could feel her cool breath and her scent was intoxicating from this distance. "Before, I would've said no in a heartbeat." He paused in his words to close the space between them. "But, now, I think differently." Emmett placed an arm on the small of her back, drawing her closer. Their bodies were touching, sending tingles through his body, and their faces were inches apart. "I think.. No, I know that I believe in love at first sight because it has happened to me." A frown flittered onto her face, and he quickly continued. "I love you, Rosalie." It felt good to get the words out; he had deciphered what the strong feeling he had experienced in her presence. Love. What else could it be? He locked his eyes on her face, taking in her expression.

He turned to Rosalie. "How can I not think about this?" He asked, his question sincere; he wanted to know how she could possible believe that he could just forget. "I'm glad you're here, happy that I didn't scare you off." He laughed, softly. She placed small kisses on his cheek while holding him close. He was so, so lucky to have her here with him. He scoffed, not believing that anyone would think she was conceited; she _was_ sexy, but she had much more to her than looks. Even though Emmett barely knew her, he could see that she was caring and passionate. He liked that about her. He peeked into the bear cave, his improved vision making it easy for him to make out the walls of the place. A smile drew up his lips. "I will!" He exclaimed, pumped by the idea of fighting with a bear. It sounded like fun. He stalked into the cave, searching for the bear. He found it in no time; it was lying in a bundle towards the back, apparently hibernating. Another smile pulled up his lips as he stared at the animal. He had heard that the grizzlies were irritable if they were awakened from their sleep. The idea was getting more and more exciting every second. In a flash, he stood in front of the creature. He pushed it and hit it repeatedly until it –finally- woke up.

The bear let out a low growl in annoyance and pounced. Emmett easily dodged the leap by moving to the side. The bear spun around, searching for him. When it found him, it lifted up its paw and took a swiped aimed for his head. In another quick move, Emmett was at the side of the beast. He kicked it in the side, sending it flying into the wall. The cave shook slightly and the grizzly groaned –in pain or anger, he didn't know. He sprinted over to the animal, waiting for it to get up before he knocked it down again. He swung his arm out at the bear, making contact. The creature cried out and collapsed, apparently about to give up. Emmett took its neck in his arms and snapped it, putting it out of its misery. The bear shook once more and then, it slumped before becoming completely still. He dragged the corpse towards the entrance to the tunnel. He was a mess; blood covered his tattered clothing and his curly hair was wild. He sped up as the exit came close; he was ecstatic to see Rosalie again.

He threw the body onto the grass and looked up to find Rosalie perched delicately on a tree branch. "That was awesome!!" He remarked, a full smile perking up his lips. That had to be the most fun he had had since he was changed. "You should try it sometime," He added, knowing that she could take on the bear flawlessly. He hadn't had a problem, and she –surely- had to be more experience than him. He'd bet anything that if Rosalie tried wrestling with a grizzly, she would stay in perfect condition afterwards –not messy, like him. "What now?"

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie hoped she didn't hear what sounded like disappointment in Emmett's tone when she told him he was gorgeous and lovely. It was true of course, but it wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to find some sort of courage to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't find it. Instead she continued to walk, pushing down how upset she was with herself. He raised his eyebrows skeptically at her and she looked away under his stare. Rosalie nodded lightly as he said before he would've said no. She wanted him to believe in it, she needed him to believe in it. Love had to definitely be the word for what she was feeling, maybe even stronger she didn't know. "Oh…" Rosalie resisted the urge to frown and looked down as he said that it happened to him. She never thought he might have some girl waiting back home for his return. "I'm sorry if I-…" she was cut off by the abruptness of his words. She swallowed whatever she was going to say, completely baffled. Her breaths quickened slightly, even though she didn't need them. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to return what he had just said, because she knew she loved him. All she could choke out was "R-really?" The last time someone told them they loved her they took advantage of her and betrayed her. It was his fault for her life today! He had taken everything from her, and all she did was love him. She could hardly think of his name. It was too overbearing and disturbing. The very thought of him discussed her. But, Emmett wasn't Royce. He was different, more caring, and loving, and sweet, and childish and far more handsome. She felt as if the world was tipping beneath her feet, and any minute she was going to fall if Emmett wasn't holding her. She grabbed onto his arms, as if needing them for support. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his longing eyes. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she just needed to muster up the courage. "Emmett… I haven't known you that long…" She looked away, annoyed that was all she said. She could feel his burning gaze on her and looked up again to see his emotion had changed. It was sad, disappointed, but a little hopeful. She felt bad. Rosalie let go of him, knowing she just lost all hopes of being with Emmett no matter how bad she burned to be with him, she was just so nervous. It was hard for her to trust again, she still couldn't forget that terrible night before she was changed. It was engraved in her mind, forever to be there. She felt bad for making Emmett sort of suffer for that night. Rosalie wanted to kiss his cheek and take it all back but all she did was peak at him through the corner of her eyes. His face looked hard but fine at the same time. Like he was covering it up, she knew he must have been upset with her. She would be if she were in his position. "Emmett…" She looked at him with pained eyes, then shook her head and continued walking, scorning herself mentally for not saying it back.

Rosalie smiled, still a little upset of what had happened back there. "You wouldn't scare me off Emmett." She put a comforting hand on his arm. She smiled; at least he was pumped about the whole bear thing. She hoped it would take his mind off the whole other issue. Though, she knew it would be on her mind the whole time. She wanted to make it up to him. She swung her legs waiting for him to pop out of the cave. When he finally did, it was like everything was okay. When she saw him, every care faded away, he made it all better. She knew she had to tell him she loved him, before she lost him. It would be easy to lose him, he could have any girl –vampire or human- in the world, and she didn't was to lose him. She didn't want to lose the glorious feelings he gave her being around him all the time, how her cares just unraveled when she saw his dimpled cheeked face, how he made her feel on top of the world, like the most prized possession when she was in his arms. She needed Emmett. She knew that for sure. She had to be with him. She just hoped her not being able to return what he said back there didn't mess everything up for her. She hoped Emmett still wanted her. She didn't know how he worked quite yet. Maybe if he didn't get what he wanted first, he lost interest. But he seemed to care more, he seemed to be different. No, he was definitely different than any other guy she had come across, and she knew that now. He wasn't anything like Royce was; he wasn't anything like any other man was. He was Emmett, he was different. And he had to be hers.

"Well..." she began. "We drag this big animal back to the guys, and I'm sure they had a knife on them, because I mean, come on they were in the woods they had to have a hunting knife (Do they have those?) so we'll use that to scratch up the bear more so the blade matches the cut then we can leave them for the police to find them." She shrugged at the completely vulgar idea and took one arm of the bear and began dragging it along with Emmett by her side, helping and pulling most of the weight. They brought the bear back to the two dead bodies and the smell was horrid but wonderful at the same time. The smell of rotting flesh was awful but the smell of freshly spilled blood was spectacular. She held her breath and walked away from the crime scene along with Emmett. She could see the difference in his strides and knew it was her fault.

They continued to walk and she sighed, breaking the moments long of silence. She stopped by a tree and Emmett came to a complete halt and sighed again, beginning an unprepared speech. "Okay, listen. I am sooooo sorry, Emmett. Words can't explain how sorry I am. What you said… I guess it just took me off guard. But, I guess I already knew anyway." She looked away, nervous under his stare. "I was scared, Emmett… I was afraid to love, it… last time… well… Come, sit down. Please?" She pleaded and pointed to a rock and walked over to it. She waited for him to sit down. "Okay… so in my human life you can say I was popular and pretty and yatta yatta yatta. I was set to married Royce. He was handsome and popular with everyone. Every girl swooned for him and wanted him, but I won him. Hmph, he wasn't much a prize…" she muttered to nobody in particular. "This isn't to make you feel bad, I promise." Emmett's expression was confused. She dived into the difficult stuff. "On the day of his bachelor party he decided to get drunk with his friends and everything. I was walking home, and of course stupid me has to choose an alley. They were walking back to our house too I guess and had spotted me." Rosalie's eyes went black and bottomless as she stared forward at nothing in particular, just avoiding Emmett's wondering eyes. "Royce and his pals were completely drunk… like severely wasted. I could hear Royce brag about my beauty to his friends." She took a deep breath. "I guess they wanted to see if I was as great as Royce said I was, so… they raped me." She looked away, staring hard at the floor. "And beat me… as if I was their rag doll." She muttered an obscene curse under her breath in anger of her betraying memory. "They left me there to die!" She spoke, reliving the whole thing, putting herself back into the scene of that night. "But Carlisle found me… and that's how I am here today…. With you… I guess I should be sort of glad, because…" She put her hands on top of his and looked at him, in his eyes. "Because I love you Emmett… So much, even though I've only known you for such a short time, I love you. I was just afraid, afraid of what might happen if I let myself love again, if I let myself become vulnerable with someone again. But you…" A faint smile played on her lips. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. You're worth my risk, and you're hardly a risk. You're perfect." She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb back and forth. "I'm sorry; I should have told you this before. The whole I love you thing I mean. And I'm sorry for dragging you down with my whole sob story, but I don't want you to think I hesitate with my feelings for you." She ran her fingers through his hair. "Because I don't. I love you, and I know that. And I may be coming on way too strong, but I want you to know. I don't want there to be doubts." His eyes –level with hers- looked straight into her, feeling like they saw all of her. Her heart, her soul, her mind, not just her looks. Rosalie leaned forward, cautiously and slowly, pushed his blood matted hair out of the way, and pressed her lips firmly and passionately to Emmett's. The earth was spinning around her, Emmett's soft but firm hold around her put her exactly in her Euphoria. She had her hand on his cheek as she kissed him. This is exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She needed someone to love her and care for her as much as she did for him, and Emmett gave her that. The kiss sent tingles all up and down her spine, and she hoped the kiss did exactly that for him, because this feeling was wonderful and blissful and she knew it would stay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter! You know what to do; read, and please review!! And I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not –and never will- own the Twilight saga or any of its characters, which is too bad for me. **

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett shushed Rosalie when she tried to interrupt his sentence; he had to finish and get everything out before she could speak even on word. It was hard for him to just come out and announce this, but he had to get it off his chest. He yearned to know if she reflected his feeling. He desired more than anything for her to imitate his words. Her breaths speed up, which made him anxious. Was that bad or good? He hoped for the latter. "Yes, really…" He trailed off, his voice coming out awkward and soft. Her hesitation made him curse himself mentally for being so stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He scolded himself in his mind. Rosalie suddenly latched onto Emmett, making him snap out of his thoughts. He kept his gaze aimed on her topaz-colored eyes, refusing to miss any of her facial expressions. She paused in her reply, as if she were thinking what to say. His lipped an obscenity as he studied her reaction. If she had really shared his passion, shouldn't she have claimed it by now? His smile faltered, his face grew nervous, and a bit sad. "Emmett… I haven't known you that long…" She trailed off, her words crushing him. Had he misread everything between them, every touch, every kiss? Was it too early? He refused to believe that. _I do love her! I know it. I guess she was just toying with me. Figures someone that beautiful wouldn't want anything to do with me_. His thoughts were quite sad and hopeless. A soft sigh –or what he thought was light- shook his shoulders gently. He kept his gaze on the side of Rosalie head, willing her to turn around and say she had been lying, that she did have feelings for him. She didn't, unfortunately. She removed her arms from him, which hurt him more. This was really happening. He wondered if there had ever been anything between them at all. Had there been a spark? He _knew_ there was something that had burned between them –some passion- but maybe the spark had died down? Another sigh rocketed his body as he thought about it. Did she feel guilty for changing him, and now the pity had worn off? Questions soared through his mind, making him feel worse with each one.

He composed his face into a mask of no emotion –well, he tried- and prayed that she wouldn't see how much she had hurt him. He didn't think he could ever feel this… _empty_. Even though he barely knew the girl, he felt as if he had known her his whole life and just now lost her. He shook his head wildly about, refusing to succumb to his dreadful thoughts. "That's my name," He muttered without enthusiasm. He advanced forward on the path, not bothering to escort Rosalie. Looking at her back –and knowing she probably was disgusted at him for being so open- made him almost cringe. He couldn't fathom what it would be like to see her face, emotionless while he felt as if he was completely hollow. Almost numb. He ambled along the path, sighing every once in a while or cursing himself out loud for being so foolish. _I ruined all my chances with her._ He thought bitterly to himself.

He scoffed at her comment, but forced a small smile. In his mind, he saw her leaving him as soon as he could control himself a little more. _She's feeling guilty for deeming me to this, so she's pretending to like me._ The thought echoed through his head, bitter and hurtful. "I guess not." He raised and lowered his shoulders in a shrug. Looking at her made him grin shortly before the frown threatened to return –especially when thoughts of his declaration of love came to mind. He couldn't help but beam at her every once in a while, that feeling of hope bubbling in his body. His moods flipped briskly from sad to happy to excited and back to sad. At least the match with the bear had taken his subconscious off everything other than the fight. Exiting the hollow cave and catching the sight of Rosalie dangling from the branch, her blonde hair whirling about, her golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight, her pale skin paler than usual made a full smile draw up his lips. She had waited for him, and that thought was what made him feel hopeful. Even if she hated him, he wanted to be with her. He felt as if he couldn't continue on without her. He had never once in his lifetime felt this happy, not even when he had been partying all night. Nothing on earth could compare to the feeling of pure bliss he felt when he saw Rosalie's shining face. Though, she didn't _love_ him, maybe she would like having him around… Maybe, just maybe. He finished dragging the corpse over to her, setting it down under the tree. In on swift motion, she leaped out of the tree and landed next to him with a light _thud_. "Sounds good." He shot her a small smile before pulling the beast to where the hunters lie dead –never to live again. Rosalie helped him pull the animal a bit, but he pulled most of the weight effortlessly. The two of them scratched up the bear quickly before leaving the scene.

Emmett walked by her side, though he kept his distance. He felt awkward now that he had told her that he loved her. He stared at the ground, counting his steps in his head to keep his concentration off anything that mattered. _One, two, three…_ He got to about fifteen when Rosalie's steps become completely silent. Before, he could hear the soft padding of her shoes making contact with the ground and now, he heard nothing, save for her soft breathing. He slowly moved his gaze upwards, finding Rosalie leaning against a tree. He looked at her in utter confusion. "Sorry about…?" _Not loving me… yeah, right,_ He finished in his mind, hoping she was apologizing for something else. He looked back at the ground, inelegantly, as she went on. His head snapped up abruptly when she mentioned that she was scared to love. Did that mean she loved him? His thoughts turned from depressing to hopeful at that simple sentence. He reluctantly obeyed, sitting on the precise rock she gestured to. She resumed her speech, which had Emmett completely baffled. What was she telling him this for? He listened, nevertheless, though he didn't see the point in it. When she mentioned Royce, her voice seemed to go hostile –maybe he was imagining it, though- as if she despised the man. "What, you still love him?" He questioned, wondering if that was the reason she didn't feel for Emmett. Did she have feelings for this other guy, even though he was long dead?

Rosalie's eyes went absolutely black at one point, and this made Emmett shudder. He had never seen anything look so _bitter_ and _cruel_. It frightened him to see her like this. He wanted to pull her to him and bring her back to the sweet Rose he loved, but he restrained himself. "That ba-" He cut himself off before he could muster a swear. And, he didn't want to interrupt her story. She was having a hard enough time as is; he didn't have to make it harder on her. The sadness and anger in her voice made him place a comforting hand on her knee, soothing her gently. "Rosalie…" His voice was wrenched in pity and fury. He hated Royce, though he didn't know the guy. Anyone who hurt _his_ Rosalie was a villain in his eyes. "You do?" He asked, incredulously. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Rosalie nodded, slowly but not hesitantly. "Rose… I won't hurt you, I swear to that…" He promised, a small smile perking up his lips. He breathed in a sigh of relief, relief that she did reflect what he felt. "Are you sure it's worth it? I don't want you to be afraid or hurting…." Emmett trailed off, knowing he would take any risk to be with her, but he didn't want her to chance anything she wasn't willing to. "No need to apologize." He locked his vermilion eyes with her golden ones, and the grin on his face grew ever so slightly. In a second, her lips crushed against his. He automatically draped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body, but not smashing her. Her hand was placed lightly on his cheek as the kiss progressed. The movement of their lips sped up rapidly, and the kiss became heated and rough, yet passionate and soft at the same time. Everything around them seemed to fade into blackness, and the only thing that mattered to him was the woman in front of him. His angel. His savior. The one he knew he loved, and luckily she loved him back. Everything was perfect. The kiss sent tingles of zest throughout his body, making him almost shiver with the pure pleasure of it all. Emmett quickly pulled away from the kiss –after a few minutes of it. "Woah." A full-fledge smile turned up his lips, and he showed his pearly whites in utter bliss. "You don't know how _wild_ you make me feel, baby." He laughed, loudly, and stood up, helping her up along with him. He knocked her feet out from under her and scooped her up in his arms in one quick motion. "Where to, now?" He inquired as he ran, not sure where he was headed.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when he muttered simply, "That's my name." She felt horrible, she wanted to tell him she was sorry. Little lines creased her forehead as she walked in sympathy and disappointment in herself. "You're angry…" she murmured lowly, not knowing if he heard her. She began to reach out for his arm, but stopped. It would probably only make matters worse with Emmett. She muttered curses and words of annoyed feelings to herself as she walked ahead of the man in whom she loved. She could feel his gaze burning into her back, and for the first time around him she felt uncomfortable and awkward, because she knew she had just hurt him, and she didn't want that at all. She turned her head ever so slightly to peek through her hair, to see if he was watching. Her eyes nearly met his and she quickly looked away and silently sighed.

When Rosalie landed on the ground with her feet she wanted to hug Emmett, to snatch him up in her arms and hold on tight, and maybe, just maybe, stop the world from the crazy tilt it was on. She wanted to so badly, but stopped herself, blaming it on the blood on his shirt. But, she knew in the back of her mind it was because she was nervous he didn't want her anymore. Rose just looked at her feet which has a little blood on the side of her shoes. She looped her fingers around her hair then wrapped them around herself, hugging her arms to her chest. When she told him she was sorry he gave her a confused expression. Rosalie put her hand on his arm. "For hurting you I guess." She chewed on her bottom lip and looked away anxiously.

Rosalie was breathing hard when she finished talking about Royce, even though she didn't need the air. She could hear the pity in Emmett's tone, and she didn't want that. She didn't want him to feel bad for her. When he asked her if she really did love him, to make sure she nodded slowly, but without having to think about it. She knew she loved him, she didn't have to check. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Emmett. I was just… I don't know. Nervous?" She said it as a question, she wasn't sure what the correct word was, but she supposed it was close enough. Rosalie rubbed her thumb back and forth on his cheek. "I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't hurt me. And I also have no doubt that you're completely worth the risk. It can hardly be called a risk when I have you. You're… perfect. Because I know, if I don have you I would be completely lost." She spoke directly from her heart, the words coming out flawlessly. "I'm not afraid, Emmett." She pulled him into a gentle hug before setting her hand back on his cheek. "But I feel like I have to," Rosalie told him when Emmett said there was no need to apologize. "I just want you to know how bad I feel for hurting you. I didn't want that at all, because I knew that I love you, I was just too afraid to say it. I knew it when I rescued you that I just had to be with you for the rest of my life." In no time, their lips were moving in syncing movements, and it was like everything in the universe just melted away. It was as if the only thing in the world was her and Emmett and nothing else mattered. Her hands moved to the back of his head and she curled her fingers in his hair to pull him closer as she crushed her lips to his. At that moment it was like everything was coming together and her whole life was for this exact moment. She knew that every chance she got she would kiss Emmett and she was beyond ecstatic that she could call him hers, her boyfriend, her mate, anything that was HERS. She smiled at him once their perfect kiss was over and she brushed the back of her hand on his cheek and down his neck. Rose chuckled slightly when he breathed out "Woah." She smiled. "My words exactly." Rosalie loved seeing his smile, she hadn't seen him with a full smile since before she didn't return his declaration of love. She laughed. "Well I'm glad I can do that to you. You make me feel…" she trailed off searching for the correct word. When she finally found it he stood up. She looked up to meet his eyes and finished her sentence. "…whole." He scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder, feeling as if she belonged. She felt as if she belonged in the folds on his arms, and her head belonged in the curse of his neck and shoulders. Her breathing matched his. Light and slow, yet heavy and hurried all at once. Rosalie ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck. "Well, I think maybe you should change from this…" she pulled at the tattered collar of his shirt. "But I only bought you one outfit, it never occurred to me you might mess up your outfit right away. I should've known…" she huffed. "Well, maybe until I get you something else we can try to find something big enough for you." She looked up with hoping and apologetic eyes, hoping he wouldn't be too upset he didn't have clothes of his own just yet. She couldn't really see him fitting any of Edward or Carlisle's clothes. The pants would probably be too short and the shirts wouldn't fit. He was far too burly. She tapped her fingers on her thigh as he carried her. They would have to make do with whatever they could find.

She looked back to Emmett and smiled. When Rose saw him it was like her past ordeals faded away. It took her a minute to restart her thoughts and solutions again. But, she didn't want to. She wanted to enjoy this moment with Emmett carrying her. She just rested her head on him and listened to his even breathing. She turned her head up so she can see him as they walked. His small breaths washed over her. He smelled sweet and different like the best sort of perfume. She kissed his arm where her head was resting and smiled at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter is here…!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

Emmett trudged along the trail, knowing Rosalie was behind him, though he never checked. He could hear the soft –almost inaudible- sound of twigs snapping beneath her shoes. He knew the sound would be mute to human ears. "You're angry," her words were hushed and he wasn't sure if he heard them. He assumed the whisper was the wind, therefore making no comment on it. He watched the shadows of the tree sway slightly, attempting to get his mind off of Rosalie. It didn't work. And, the next time he looked forward, she was ahead of him, heading straight while she muttered under her breath. _Is she mad?_ He asked himself. Mad that I love her? He shook his head to rid his mind of the thoughts. She met his gaze for a second before snapping her attention away, which made him huff. Why did he have to go and say what he felt? _Stupid, stupid…_

Rosalie leapt from the tree in one graceful move. Leaves crunched under her feet softly when she made impact with the ground. In his mind, he saw her sprinting towards him in a flash of movements, her hair flying back. He could see her jumping into his arms, and laying a passionate kiss on his lips, telling him over and over that she loved him. But, that didn't happen. Quite the opposite happened, she kept her distance, saying she didn't want to get all bloody and filthy from a hug. A sigh whooshed out of his lips, wishing he could take her into his arms and hold her forever. His expression was confused by her apology. "Oh," was all he said when she told him the thing that had made her apologize. "Okay.." His voice trailed off, awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the woman he loved –who didn't love him back... at least, he didn't think she did.

Emmett draped his arms around Rosalie, pulling her close to his chest while her breathing slowed down –barely. "This might be hard to believe… I'm nervous too, baby." He looked at her, sympathetically. It seemed impossible that someone as sexy as her would fall for someone like him. The fact that she could have any man in the world made him nervous. As if she would leave him for another guy, though he doubted she would. No, he _hoped_ she wouldn't leave him… ever. "I'm hardly perfect." He laughed loudly at the comment, the laugh echoing through the trees and disturbing the silence. "If you ever are afraid, though, I will be here to protect you. Always." His lips pulled up into a sincere, protective smile. "Is this Royce still alive?" He growled out in determination, his gaze burning with fury. He knew that if anyone dare lay a finger on his angel, they would be in a heap of trouble; he would personally take care of the problem. "So, you do love me?" he asked, a smirk tugging on his because he wanted to hear her say it again.

The kiss they shared was absolutely euphoric. It was the best thing he had ever experienced in his –vampire and human- life. He let himself go, kissing her fiercely, but trying not to hurt her. She didn't cringe away or anything, so he assumed she wasn't in pain. Slowly, he broke the kiss, keeping his gaze on her honey-gold eyes as he pulled away from her lips. "You make me feel….. whole," were her words, which took the words right out of his mouth. His whole life, he never thought a second thought about love, not knowing what he was missing… but, now, he didn't think he could live without having love. Seeing Rosalie's face lit up with a dazzling smile, her eyes sparkling with the same feelings his felt, was the best thing a man could ask her. He still questioned whether he was in heaven because surely nothing on earth could be this wonderful. "I agree," he murmured, almost in a daze, when she tugged on his shirt. "Well, i'm a real dirty guy," he joked, smiling cheekily at her huff. "Deal. But, you do all the shopping," He offering, hating the idea of going to a clothing store. Now, a sports store would be different. He carried her, and they somehow ended back at the house. He looked at the house, smiling lightly, while he set Rosalie down on her feet. "Are we going to go in? Or stay out here?" He questioned, giving her the choice. He didn't care where they were. As long as he was with her, he would be content.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie smiled and put her palm to his before entwining her fingers in his. "That makes it easier, I guess," she told him when he said that he was nervous too. "We can learn together.." She looked up into Emmett's gleaming red eyes. She let her head fall back, and roll on her neck, her blonde hair swaying in the air, before picking her head back up again to look at him. Rosalie shifted on his lap so she was facing him, looking at him intensely. "I think you are. I know you are. You seem to have the whole package. From what I know you're sweet, kind, obviously forgiving and loving, sexy, and smart, and confident but yet you're much too humble. I could go on forever…" Rosalie brushed the back of her hand down his cheek and his arm. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling her close to him in a tight hug. His fingers trailed up and down her spine giving her tingles, electrifying her skin. She buried her face in his shoulder and smiled when he said he would protect her. Somehow she knew he would do just that, no matter what. He was just that way. "Thank you Emmett. That really means a lot." She had never been told that, and hearing those words just made her the happiest woman in the world. Rosalie pulled away from his shoulder, but his arms were still protectively around him. She shook her head, in shame but yet pride. "I sort of… killed him… and his friends. But I didn't drink their blood. So I'm nearly as clean as Carlisle." She hoped she wouldn't scare him off, but she really wanted her revenge at the time. She had it, and she wouldn't take it back. Rosalie breathed out a laugh and shook her head vigorously. "Yes, I love you Emmett." The words flowed flawlessly together, with each bit of truth in it.

Rosalie smiled at him confidently. "Mhm, go on and go in." She walked up the steps and opened the door. Nobody was in the living room, but she could hear some bustling noises upstairs. She heard the familiar turning pages and soft music from Edward's room and feet moving slowly around Carlisle's room. She realized the music was from Esme and Carlisle's room, and the moving feet were dancing. She smiled and waltzed up the stairs, getting a towel and face cloth for Emmett. "Here," she handed it to Emmett and pushed him into the bathroom to take a shower. "I'll go find you clothes," she told him before shutting the door and going to Edward's room.

She knocked lightly and he told her to come in. "Um.. Do you have any big clothing?" Rosalie always felt sort of awkward around Edward. He was so weird and quiet. He scowled at her, probably reading he thoughts and nodded. He strode over to his dresser then pulled out a big pair of sweats and a t-shirt that looked like it would only fit half of Emmett. "The pants might do, but the shirt.." Edward said before she took them. "It's ok, we can stretch them." She exaggerated a bit on it fitting half of Emmett. It probably cold with the exception of his big muscles. She shrugged and called to Emmett to tell her when he's finished so she could slip the clothes to him. He called ok and she heard the shower turn off. She knocked and he opened the door. He stood there with a towel wrapped around his waist and she tried to not let her jaw hit the floor. "Uh-uh, here.." he handed him the clothes and watched as his muscles moved when he took them. "You're umm.. Very clean…" she stammered before turning away. She could feel his smirk burn through her back as she walked away and then she heard the door close. She let herself gawk for a moment before sitting on the couch in the living room.

When Emmett came downstairs Rosalie was in a fit of the laughter. The clothes looked ridiculous on him. She didn't realize how big he was until now. He scowled and she tried to stop laughing but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, Em, but that's just too funny." She had her hand over her heart as she laughed, and she let her laughter die down. "You cannot be comfortable.." she snorted and patted the seat next to her, biting on her lip so she won't laugh again. "I still think you're cute though," she told him smiling, still stifling chuckles. He sat down and she grabbed the remote, and handed it to him. "What do you like to watch?"


	17. Chapter 17

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Deal." He nodded. The way she said they could _learn together_ made him feel better and happier. At least, they were feeling the same thing. It was good to know she had _some_ feelings for him. It seemed unlikely that she felt as strongly a connection as he did. Why would she –the most beautiful woman _on the planet_- feel anything for him? The question stunned him; there was no answer. But, it seemed that she did reflect his emotions, which made him giddy with bliss. _She_ loved _him_. The simple thought pulled his lips up in a full, cheesy grin. "I'm all of that?" He asked, awe-stricken by her words. He wouldn't use any of those words to describe himself. He'd use words more like foolish, hot-tempered, and so on. But, Rosalie didn't seem like the kind of girl who would lie. She gave him the impression that she would tell the truth, no matter how cruel it was. "Thank you…" He trailed off, flattered by her compliments. "And you, you are beyond perfect… You're…" He paused, as if it was hard to think of words worthy enough to describe her. Emmett was teasing, of course. "You are honest, passionate, _hot_-" He paused again in his sentence to give her a smirk. "And, you care about me for reasons I don't know which shows how kind you are…." He ran his fingers from her waist to her neck as he talked. "You are," he continued, "Simply beautiful, on the inside and out." He leaned in to give her a tender kiss, emphasizing how gorgeous she was.

"Oh," was all he could say when she described Royce's –and his friends- fate. Looking at Rosalie, with her liquid-honey-colored eyes and her golden locks, he couldn't see her killing _anyone_. "But, an angel can't kill," He joked, trying to lighten up the situation a bit. She peeked at him through her hair, a small smile appearing on her lips. He returned the smile, glad that the mood had turned more cheerful. The next thing she sad made the mood ecstatic for him. The words _I love you, Emmett_ made him the happiest man in the world. It was good to hear how the words came effortlessly out of her mouth, like she didn't even have to think about what she was saying. "I love you, too, Rosalie," He repeated the words –again and again- trailing his lips across her neck as he did so. His hands settled on her waist, holding her close to him.

Rosalie caught him off guard when she pushed him into the bathroom. He almost fell off balance, but –due to his vampire senses- he was able to keep himself from tumbling over. He jumped into the shower, washing up as quickly as he could. He wanted to see Rosalie as soon as possible. The warm water washed over his body, soothing him slowly. Soon, the angel's chiming voice called to him, stating that she'd give him the clothes when he was ready. He turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He tousled his hair with the towel in a rush to dry it. Luckily, his hair didn't take long to dry. A light knock sounded at the door. He swung open the door, the towel still wrapped around his waist. Her reaction was not what he expected; she stuttered through her words, making him laugh softly. A smirk turned up the corners of his lips while she turned to face the other direction. She walked away, her hips swaying as she moved. Emmett watched her leave, his eyes wide at the simple movements her body made as she strode away. When she was completely out of sight, he shut the door and slipped on the –too-small- clothing.

Emmett trudged down the steps, the shirt rising up and the sleeves far too short. At least he could show off his muscles. He couldn't even imagine how stupid he must've looked. Rosalie's fit of laughs proved his point; he looked utterly ridiculous. "You don't have any clothes bigger than this?" he inquired with a scowl, gesturing to his attire. "It's not that uncomfortable.. but, nice-fitting clothes wouldn't be a bad idea." He plumped onto the sofa, his hand instantly curling around Rosalie's. "Hmm… any football games on?" He asked, flipping through the channels to find a game. "Do you like football?" He continued to sort through the channels until he found a game. It was college sports, but it was better than nothing. In no time, he had picked the team he wanted to be victorious. Each time they scored, he jumped up, hollering and cheering. Each time they failed, he cursed and huffed, annoying at their stupidity. It must have been torturous for Rosalie. Except for the fact that each time he rose from the seat, she laughed, noticing the small clothing once again.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie couldn't help but beam when he called her all those lovely things and said he loved her. It made her feel wanted and whole, and she knew what she had been missing all her life. She hated being a vampire, but if it meant she could have Emmett then it was simply a beautiful thing to her. She trailed her fingers down his chest. "I love you, and all of you. I wouldn't change you for anything, and I feel perfectly comfortable around you," she told him smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She shook her head when he asked if she liked football. "I never really watched it, but I'll watch it with you now." Rosalie giggled hysterically every time he jumped up when his team won. She looked over his crazy attire, the shirt rising each time. She didn't mind that one bit, she loved seeing his abs. She didn't really like football but she could learn to love it. Emmett made her laugh so much today, it was the most she laughed in years. She was always angry and mad at the world and sulked around her bed room, but with Emmett she would be happier. Much, much happier. Emmett sat himself on the couch again when it was half time and she giggled. "You get very into your games, I see." She smiled at him and he nodded. "You have nice abs, Emmett." She bit her lip. "Can I like.. Touch them." She laughed at how crazy she sounded but he nodded. She leaned forward to caress his abs lightly. "Very hot," she complimented him. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him fervently, her hands still roaming over his muscular chest. They moved their mouths in syncing motions, opening and closing their lips feverishly. She giggled and pulled away. "Very, very hot," she added, mostly talking about the kiss this time.

Rosalie looked over his attire again and giggled. "How about I go buy you some clothes as soon as the shops are open. You must be uncomfortable in those pants and definitely the shirt." She chuckled, but she also felt bad, though the small shirt let her see his abs. "You'll be wearing your own clothes in no time, but after I buy you that outfit.. I might need you to come with me, because I don't know what you like and I don't want to dress you in something stupid." She shrugged, even though she knew guys didn't like shopping. "It can be a quick one, I promise." Rosalie bit on her bottom lip and moved her glance to the TV. screen. They were playing again and she knew Emmett would be jumping up and cheering any minute now. She moved over further from him, not afraid but also afraid at the same time that he would knock her down. She giggled again when the clothes rose up on him every time he jumped up to cheer. She got a nice glance of his muscles each time. When he sat down when there was a commercial playing Rosalie couldn't help but try to touch his arms and abs again. "Sorry, but how am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you jump up and show off your abs each time you cheer?" she chuckled and kissed his neck lightly before leaning back on the arm rest of the sofa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers, alerters, and readers! Oh, and, of course, my co-writer, the dazzling Daria!**

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Good! You'll love this game! It's awesome! So exciting…" He trailed off, all of his thoughts focused on the best sport in the world. Emmett refocused his gaze on the television, leaning close to the screen even though he could see perfectly fine. Another human habit, like breathing. His team was doing wonderful this game. They were killing the rival team, so Emmett was out of his seat for most of the time. He was jumping up and down, cheering them on, even though the players couldn't hear him. The house seemed to rumble and shake under his hollers and yells. Rosalie seemed to be enjoyed the game as well, or rather his reaction to it. Peals of chiming giggles escaped her lips at every touchdown and he caught her gawking at him a few times. That made him feel happy and flattered. "Do you like what you see?" He held up his arms, bending his shoulder so she could clearly see his biceps. His expression was proud and arrogant as she admired him. The commercials ended and he returned his attention to the screen, continuing in his encouragements and chastisements to the team. He was like a coach, only a coach that they couldn't hear at all.

"Thanks." He shot her a genuine smirk, chuckling as she eyed his abs that peeked through the short shirt. Emmett laughed, each laugh booming through the house and looked at Rose skeptically. "Go ahead. Enjoy yourself." She leaned forward, her golden hair falling over her shoulders, and her arm reaching out to caress his chest. "Happy?" He rolled his eyes playfully and spun her into a kiss. Their lips moved in rapid, matching movements, their breaths speeding up out of habit. "You are a great kiss, you know?" He asked, his breath slowing down a bit. The kiss lingering on his lips, his lips burning pleasurably with the feeling of it. His smile was now dazed and utterly happy.

"That'd be nice." He chuckled, glancing down at his small attire again. "That would be really good," He repeated, emphasizing the fact that he needed clothes that fit his big form. Emmett groaned when she mentioned that he'd have to go with her to pick out a few clothes. He hated the idea of shopping; he always had. But, he understood that she would need him to tag along. She didn't know his size nor what style he liked. The size, he had no problem with. But, he could care less about the style. Rosalie would be much better at picking out the type of clothes he would wear. He never cared about fashion or all that stuff. "Fine." He nodded, agreeing to come along for the first few times. "But, after you know my size and all that, you can go alone… I hate shopping…" He gave her a smile, hoping she wouldn't get upset if he didn't always go shopping with her. The game came back on and his attention returned to the television. He didn't bother to sit back down for the rest of the football game. In the end, his team was victorious; they'd almost doubled the losing team's score, which made Emmett feel very proud for no real reason. "So…" He powered off the T.V. and turned his attention to Rosalie, pulling her into his lap. "Now you don't have to keep your hands away from me. I'm all yours, baby." He laughed under his breath and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you…." He announced, his words slow. He liked the taste of those three words on his lips. He continued to kiss the back of her neck, hoping he didn't scare her away by his declarations of love and what-not.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Rosalie giggled and looked away when Emmett asked if she like what she saw. She nodded slowly as she turned her head back to him. "Very much," she commented. She laughed even more as he continued to cheer on the team. She didn't think she would ever get tired of his enthusiasm toward the game. He was so into it, but as she watched she couldn't find the big deal of it. It was just guys running around with a ball. But, Emmett was much more like a coach to them than even their own coach was. She raised her eyebrows as he chastised the team. It took a lot of effort to hold in all of her laughs, because she didn't want to sound like a maniac from laughing so much. She watched him as he sat back down when there was a commercial break, her eyebrows still raised as she shook her head playfully. She let out a small giggle as he smiled cheekily back.

Rosalie laughed shyly as he told her to go ahead, but of course she was going to jump on the chance. Her fingernails traced over the lines and definitions of his abs carefully, as if she could hurt him. She trailed her hands up to his arms and rested on his bulging shoulders. He spun her into a kiss and she willingly and eagerly kissed him back. Her hands roamed over his abs against but slid their way up to his hair and tangled her fingers in it. She breathed out as their lips moved in quick, fervid motions together. Rosalie giggled as he told her she was a great kisser. "Thank you, you are too. You must've had a lot of practice," she smiled crookedly and winked. He no doubt had to have many girlfriends. Look at him, he was beautiful, sweet, concerned, caring, well toned, enthusiastic, et cetera. She still had that feeling of guilt that he couldn't have his old life back. He probably was leaving a girlfriend behind right at this moment. But he had chosen her, and she was going to take the chance to have him.

Rosalie laughed and tugged at the stomach of his shirt. "Yeah, you think? Mm… not that I don't mind seeing your muscles bulging out of this shirt." She smirked. She nodded when he told her he hated shopping. "I didn't doubt that for a second," she told him. "After that I won't make you come along." She watched as Emmett's eyes gleamed when the game was over and his team won. "You're too cute," she commented and brushed the back of her hand on his cheek. She allowed herself to be pulled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet dangling off the side of the couch. Rosalie closed her eyes as he kissed the back of her neck. She breathed out from the sheer pleasure of the moment and his sweet words that she would never get tired of. "I love you too, Em," she said. That would have to be his new nickname for him from now on. The feeling of his lips against the back of her neck was driving her crazy. She turned her head and reached her arm behind her and behind his neck and pulled his closer to her lips. She turned in his lap as they kissed, their mouths moving in rapid movements, and wrapped both of her arms back around his neck, holding herself to him firmly. "I'm so glad I found you," she breathed against his lips.

**You know the drill! Click the review button and tell us what you think! It only takes a little bit of your time!**


End file.
